The Muses
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Just a look at what happens when my muses decide to stop by and bug the hell out of me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I was writing on one of my stories until one of my muses, Randy, decides that he wanted to stop by and bug me. Then, it all went downhill from there. This is just a look at I go through when I write. There will be more chapters...believe. I don't think Randy is through with me...not at all.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.**  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

I sit and stare at the screen as I think about what to write. I did not notice as my bed dipped as I bore holes into the computer screen.

"You know that you have to type something, right?" a deep voice says.

I look to the person and my eyes grows wide. "What the fuck?"

The man smiles.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk."

I take off my glasses and wipe my face with both hands. "What do you want to talk about, Randy?"

"Are you going to let the series die?" he asks me.

I shake my head. "No...why do you ask that?"

"You haven't updated it in awhile."

"Well, I've been busy with _The Power of Good-bye._"

"I can see that. Up to thirteen chapters." He stares at me.

"I'm...sorry...?"

"Are you?"

I sigh. "Listen, Mark and Mike are controlling this..." I wave at the screen.

"Are they? I don't see them."

I get up and walk to the living room. On the the couch, Mike sits in Mark's lap lowly talking and kissing. I look back to Randy.

He folds his tattooed arms over his chest and glares at me with his famous "Viper Stare."

"That doesn't work on me," I tell him. "My mother's from Thailand. She has a machete collection. I'm more afraid of her than you." I go and sit in the lazy-boy.

He plops down in the love seat, glaring at the two making out.

"You have to admit...they do look sexy together," I say.

He shifts his eyes to me. "I had him first."

Mark growls and we turn to see him glaring at Randy.

"No fighting in my house," I say. "Go back to making out."

Mike cups Mark's face and begins to kiss him again.

My chair dips back and I look up. I sigh again. "What do you want, JoMo?"

"Did you have to make me a dick-douche?" he asks.

"Someone had to be," I answer.

"What about Randy? Look at him."

Randy glares at him and JoMo flinches.

"Stop that," I command. "You're scaring him."

"That's the point," he replies.

I roll my eyes and go back to my room. I stop in my doorway of my room and stare at the figure at my laptop eating a cookie...my cookie. "What the hell, Punk?"

"I'm enjoying the story so far," he mumbles as he bits into the cookie.

"I'm glad. Tell Randy to lay off my ass for a bit until I get back to the series."

"Hey, Randy's his own man." He scans the screen. "What happens next?"

"Huh?"

"With Mark and Mike? What happens next?" He finishes the cookie off.

"I don't know. I'm listening to songs though."

"Good." He gets up and stands in front of me.

"Go, help Glitterbutt before Randy kills him."

"I'm not going to kill him," Randy yells.

My doorbell rings.

"Make yourself useful," I yell back.

Randy grumbles and answers the door. "Izzy?"

"What?"

"It's for you." He goes back to his seat.

I go and look. I grumble and stand in front of the screen door. "And who are you?"

"My...my name is Alberto Del Rio," the man replies with a smile on my face.

I open the screen door to let him in. "Why are you here?"

"Have you forgotten? The stories with me. It is my destiny to be written in one of your stories."

I stare at him.

Moans come from behind me.

I turn to look at Mike and Mark. They were fucking each other through their clothes. I grab my spray bottle and spritz them. "Not on the couch. We have company. Go to the spare room or your bedroom."

Without missing a beat, Mark stands with Mike in his arms and leaves the living room.

"The spare bedroom!"

The door slams shut.

"Horny bastards!" I mumble.

I take my seat again in the lazy-boy and prop my elbows on my knees. JoMo moves to the couch still staring at Randy, who just glares at him. Punk sits besides Randy while Alberto takes the armrest of the loveseat. He smiles at me.

"Why are you here again?" I ask.

"Little one, it is my destiny to be part of one of your stories," Alberto replies.

My chair dips again and I look up once more.

"Alex," I greet.

"Isidora," he says.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hanging."

I nod and look to Alberto. Then, it hits me. "That's right. I'm planning your story."

He winks at me.

"Your love interest is Alex here."

"What?" the blond asks.

"Your his love interest," I repeat.

He looks down at me confused.

"You know, get to know him. He might be good for you," I suggest.

Alberto stands up and goes to the young man. He snakes his arm around Alex's waist. The blond turns red.

"He's a tomato," Punk chuckles.

Randy stares at the two with a smirk on his face.

"Come, I'll make you some dinner," Alberto says as he pulls Alex into the kitchen.

"Clean up after yourselves," I order.

The door opens and in walk Glenn followed by John Cena and the Hardy Boyz.

"Really?" I ask. "Really?"

They stare at him.

"Just walk right in. I don't mind. This is my house."

"We bought beer," Matt says, holding up a case.

I shut my eyes. "I don't drink beer."

"Me either," Punk replies.

"I have Pepsi, Sprite, Root Beer, Sweet Tea, and bottled water," I tell him.

Punk smiles. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"We bought movies, snacks, alcohol, games..." Jeff lists.

"I have movies. I have snacks. I have games," I state.

"But no alcohol," Matt says.

"Whatever," I breath. "The entertainment room is downstairs."

The group head off. JoMo shrugs his shoulders and follows.

I look to Punk and Randy. "Aren't y'all going?"

"So cute...'y'all'," Punk chuckles as he stands. He drags Randy along.

I sit in the living room for a while. "Peace." I go back to my room and lay down. I turn up the music to drown out the moans and grunts coming from the spare bedroom.

The bed dips again and I scowl. I turn my head to see who it was, old or new. "What are you doing Randy?"

"We're not done talking yet," he replies.

"I thought I made it clear. I'm working on it."

"Work faster."

"Oh...you miss Mike."

"I do not." He folds his arms over his chest.

"Too Much" by the Dave Matthew's Band blares.

"Your taste in music..." he begins.

"Is wide and varied," I finish.

He nods.

"I will go back to the series...I promise."

He stares at me.

"I have much to tell, your past, why Mike is important to you, Mike's past, Punk's past...I like the series. It's just that _The Power of Good-Bye _has gotten my full attention as of late."

The muffled sounds of a headboard banging against a wall could be made out.

"I see you drivin' around town with the girl I love and I'm like Fuck you," came from my laptop.

He narrows his at me.

"I like the song," I defend. "It's a great song. Don't judge me."

He shakes his head. "I'm not judging."

"Kay." My stomach grumbles. "I'm hungry."

"Alberto's cooking and there snacks with the guys."

"Hell no."

Randy laughs. "Why not?"

"Do you want to hang out with the group while they get drunk or the new budding couple for the new story that's brewing in my head?"

"I see your point, but the group would be entertaining."

I nod. "TNA is coming on tonight. Let's go watch it with the guys."


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.******

**Chapter Two**

So as soon as I pull up the new chapter of _The Power of Good-Bye _to work on it, Randy plops down next to me. I scrunch up my face and turn to look at him.

"So, my bed is your bed?" I ask him.

He nods. "So, when are you going to update the Hunter series?"

"When I'm done with this one."

He narrows his eyes. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you're the writer...and you write fiction."

"I give you that." I look back at the screen. "You know with this constant interruption, me thinks you don't want me to even work on this story to just get it out of my brain."

"I'm upset with you for taking Mike away from me."

"And Punk," I add.

"What does he have to do with this?"

"He's part of your little love triangle."

"How did that happen?" He pinch the bridge of his nose.

"You don't remember, do you?"

He shakes his head.

I lay back beside him. "Then, ask Mike."

"He's not talking with me right now. He's busy."

I stare at him. "What are they doing?"

"They're out on a date."

I nod. "Why don't you go out on a date and leave me be?"

Randy looks at me. "Why would I want to go out on a date?"

"To...leave me...be...?"

He sighs. "I have to keep on you or you'll never go back to the story."

"And if you keep interrupting me, I will never finish anything, fool. You know what, why don't you take Punk out on a date, get to know him, and call it a night? I need to finish this chapter!"

He pushes himself up on his elbows. "Why?"

"Then take Cena."

"No."

"Jeff, Matt, JoMo, Glenn."

"No, no, hell no, and are you serious?"

"What? Glenn is a nice guy."

His jaw drops.

Just then, the door opens and in walks the Big Red Machine.

"Hey—" Glenn begins.

"Hi, Glenn!" I greet happily.

He stares at me. "Oh...kay."

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Take Randy out on a date so I can finish this chapter."

Glenn folds his arms over his chest. "You serious?"

Randy smirks.

I nod.

With four strides, Glen reaches the bed, lifts Randy up, and throws him over his right shoulder.

"Hey!" Randy yells. "Put me down."

"Thanks, Glenn. I owe you one," I say going back to my laptop.

"Don't worry about it," he says. "I know my story is some where in your brain."

"You know it."

"I'll keep him busy as long as I can keep my eyes on him."

Just as he leaves, Randy glares at him. "I hate you."

"I hate your face!" I yell.

Punk stares after them and comes into my room. "Was that necessary?"

"He wouldn't let me write Chapter Fourteen," I pout.

He nods. "How many more chapters?"

"About two or three."

"Good," Punk replies. "He's getting on my nerves about not getting enough time with Mike."

I give a load sigh. "I'm sorry."

Punk shrug his shoulders. "Don't sweat it. You'll get to it when you'll get to it."

"How are you holding up?"

He pulls out a Pepsi can from his pocket.

I nod. "Where's Alex and Alberto?"

"On a date."

"Nice. Mike and Mark are on a date."

Punk chuckles.

"What?"

"Alex mentioned a double date but not the couple."

"You don't think...?"

He nods.

"Take Jeff with you."

"Can't."

I blink.

"John and he are..."

"Oh...didn't see that coming. Take Matt."

"He's taking a nap."

"Take JoMo."

He nods.

"Tell me all about it."

"I will."

I smile and shake my head. I go back to my writing.


	3. Chapter 3

********Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.********

**Chapter Three**

"I see that you have chapter fourteen up and you're working on fifteen," Randy says as he looks over my shoulder.

I nod.

"How many more do you think you have left to do?"

"This one and possible another one, but I'm going to try to wrap up everything in this chapter," I reply.

"Good," he says with a smile. "Then, on to your other story."

"Possibly."

"What? Possibly? You said that you would update."

I smirk. "I love it when you're angry."

He plops down on the love seat opposite me. "I hate you right now."

"I love you too, Randy." I smirk again.

"You said..."

"I know what I said...things change."

He lets out a guttural yell. "I hate you so much right now. You need to finish the story so you can go on to part three to the juicy bits about my life, about Mike, and Falend's past. Taker might have a slight crush on Evan Bourne. What about Alex and Jack? They have yet to go on their date."

I stare at him for a brief moment. "You know, I see your mouth moving, but all I hear is bitch, bitch, bitch, moan, whine, nag, bitch. Leave me be. My brain is on overdrive right now. I've stopped to talk to you, you know?"

"You didn't have to do that."

"It'd be rude if I didn't."

"It didn't stop you before," he huffed.

"You know what, why don't you go and hang out with Cena or Jeff or Morrison?"

"Jeff and Matt are hiking in the woods, Cena and Morrison are at the movies..."

"Really?" I quirk an eyebrow at the statement. "What are they planning on seeing?"

"'Thor.'"

I nod. "I heard it was great...some people didn't like the ending though."

He shrugs. "Punk, Alberto, and Alex are somewhere."

"Wait...what?"

"The three are off doing something together."

I furrow my eyebrows together.

"I have no idea."

"So, how did your date with Glenn go?"

He stares at the rug and mumbles.

"I didn't quite catch that."

"It went well."

I lean back in to the cushions of the couch. "Tell me more."

"We went to dinner and bowling."

"That's it? That's all?"

He nods. "I had fun."

"I'm glad. I think I might write a story about you two."

"WHAT? No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not into Glenn."

I fold my arms over my chest. "Why is that?"

"He's not my type."

"You don't like bald guys. I do miss his hair. Speaking of hair, I do miss Big Show's as well."

"Him being bald is not the problem."

I stare at him for a long while.

Mike came out of the kitchen eating a sandwich and looks at us both. Mark is right behind him. He slings an arm around Mike's shoulder and pull the blond toward him to kiss the younger man's temple. He looks up at us and just watches.

"Don't want to bottom for him?" I ask Randy.

"I'm more of dominant then a submissive," he replies.

"You just selfish."

"I'm not selfish...it's the way I am."

"I bet you bottom for Cena."

"What crack have you been smoking?" Randy asks me. "One, I'm your muse and no one else's. Granted, everyone else has their own version of Randal Keith Orton, but this version is yours. Two, just because you read Centon fan fiction doesn't mean this muse wants to bottom for him in any of your stories."

"Selfish."

"I'm not selfish."

"Yeah, you are. Mike switches for Morrison in _The Power of Good-Bye _and switches for Punk in the Hunter series. There's nothing wrong with being a bottom sometimes."

"I beg to differ on that," Mark says. "I like being top."

"And you do it so well," Mike responses.

"I think you need to find that special someone to bottom for," I say. "I think that person might be Glenn."

Mike nearly chokes on his sandwich while Mark laughs.

"You had a great time on your date," I add.

"I said 'I had fun'," he corrects.

"You and Glen went out on a date?" Mike manages after swallowing down the piece he nearly choked on.

Randy replies, "I was forced into it."

"How did that happen?" Mark wonders.

"Randy was messing with me while I was writing and I asked Glenn for a favor to take Randy away so I could write and he did," I quickly reply.

Mark nods. "He did mention that he had a date and said that he had fun."

I notice Randy blush. "It was dinner and bowling. Not a bad first date. I did notice that you two came in really late."

"Hush," Randy shushes me.

There was rapping at the door followed by the doorbell ringing.

"Was that even necessary?" I ask myself.

Randy gets up and answers. "It's for you."

I look at the man. "Who be you?"

"I'm Wade Barrett," the newcomer states.

"Come...in...?" I reply.

Randy lets him in.

"Where are you from?" I ask.

"I'm from England," Wade answers.

"What's your name again?"

"Wade Barrett."

"You're not from England."

He stares at me strangely. "I am."

"Bull shit. It sounds like your from Australia."

He rolls his eyes. "Bloody wanker."

"What did you call me?" I narrow my eyes at him. "I know my accents. I've traveled around a lot seeing my dad was in the Air Force. Don't give me any lip or you won't have any?"

He just stares at me.

"Now, why are you here?"

"Those two stories," Wade replies.

"Oh yeah." I look at my laptop screen which is now black.

"More stories?" Randy shakes his head and sits back down in his seat.

Wade sits next to him.

I nod. "I should just go ahead and write the first chapter to all my stories and see what muses hold my attention."

"Sounds like a plan," Mike says as he finishes his sandwich.

Mark sits in the lazy-boy and Mike makes himself comfortable in the large man's lap.

"Who's your main interest in these stories?" Randy asks.

"Mike," Wade answers.

Randy lets out a loud sigh. "I'll never get Mike to myself."

"You will," Wade says.

Randy stares at him. "Really?"

"Really?" Mike and Mark ask.

I nod. "The Hunter series, dude. I'm going to go for as long as I can with that series. "

"So, how many stories are you going to write?" Mark questions.

"As many as my brain would let me," I answer him. "I know that there's two stories with Mike and Wade there," pointing at the Brit who sounds like he's from Australia. "One story involves just Mike and Wade while the other is Mike, Wade, and Glenn."

"Glenn?" Randy asks as he blushes.

"What sort of love triangle is that?" Mike ponders.

"Love triangle?" I say. "There's no love triangle. Wade does something bad to you and Glenn picks up the pieces."

"What is this bad thing that Wade here does?" Randy asks as he narrows his eyes at the Brit.

"Yes, do tell," Mark says, staring at the man as well.

"Later," I reply. "Then, there's one with Mike and Alberto and Alex and Alberto."

"Alex and Alberto?" Mike asks.

I nod. "Another with Mike, Mark, Morrison, and Glenn."

"What?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, you, Morrison, Glenn, and Mark."

"So, it's a love square?" Wade chuckles.

I shake my head. "They're paired off."

"I was hoping for a love square," Mark teases.

"Perv," I giggle.

Randy thinks for a moment. "What about Punk, Matt, Jeff, and Cena?"

"You know what?" I say. "I don't even know why they're here. They just showed up. Well, except for Punk. He just takes along with Randy and Mike. As for Matt, Jeff, and Cena...they just showed up. I know that they're in the Hunter series, but I don't really need muses for them."

We all stare at each other.

"Maybe, they just want to come along for the ride...?" Mike suggests.

"What ride?" I ask. "This is not a amusement park."

Mike shudders and Mark protectively wraps his arms around him.

"Sorry," I breathe.

"Did you really have to do that to me?" Mike questions.

"You're getting better," I reply. "Batista is helping you along a lot."

He nods.

I shrug my shoulders. "Anyways, there's a three part story which I don't know who would be Mike's main love interest. Oh, one with Randy that's not with the Hunter series."

"Wow, a stand alone? Go me!" Randy cheers.

"So, when are you going to get working on the others?" Wade asks.

"I'm glad that you asked that, sir," I reply. "I have no fucking clue. Like I said, I might as well write the first chapter to all of my stories and see what muses capture my attention."

Glenn walks in and stares at Wade. "Another muse?"

"Yup," we all say.

"His name is Wade," I explain. "He's from England but sounds like he's from Australia."

Glenn smiles at me. He nods and says, "I'm going to my room."

"Take Randy with you," I say. "He's bugging me."

"Hey!" Randy protests. "I'm going to the entertainment room." He gets up and leaves.

"There's an entertainment room?" Wade asks as he follows.

Glenn looks at me.

I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm getting sleepy," Mike replies.

Mark stands, still holding onto Mike. "Let's go take a nap." He carries the blond without much effort to his room.

I look to Glenn.

"I think I'll go see what Randy and Wade are up to," he says.

"I thought you were going to your room."

"I am...I will." He walks away.

"Oh, boy," I breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

********Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.********

******Chapter Four**

As I sit at my friend's house early one morning after getting his daughter ready to go to daycare, Randy decides to show up. He sits down in the couch and looks over my work.

"I see you got the story finished," he replies.

I nod. _Great, now the little one is going to think I'm crazy for talking to my muses...meaning, I talk to myself._

"That's good. So?"

I arch my eyebrow.

"The Hunter series."

"Yeah."

"Excellent."

"And the Alberto and Alex story."

"You going to write that at the same time."

"Going to try."

"Okay."

"Silence. I also have another story in the works. One, that is really bugging the hell out of me."

He leans back into the couch. "Do tell."

"It's a story about two couples trying to find a common ground in their shotgun wedding."

"Dear Lord. Who's in it?"

"You, Mike, Morrison, Cena, Jeff, Matt, Mark, Glenn..."

"Wait, who's the two couples?"

"I don't know yet," I lie.

Randy stares at me.

"I keep changing them around."

He nods. "You do realize that you'll be writing four stories."

"I know, but this one is to let everyone know that you muses, most definitely you, keep bugging me." I point at him and jab.

"You know you like us."

"I hate your faces."

He smirks and looks around the living room. "Your boyfriend?"

"If he was my boyfriend, he would have pictures of me up as well. I don't have a boyfriend. Haven't had one in a long while."

"Really?"

I nod. "Men can be retarded sometimes."

"Why not date a woman?"

"Not that many catches my eye."

"Wait...what? Are you bisexual? I thought I was just joking."

I nod. "Thanks to my ex-boyfriend. Most of my male friends are glad that the relationship didn't turn me into an all out man-hating lesbian. Most of them are sad that I'm not going out to rebuild my self-esteem. A few are trying to get down my pants."

"Wow...he must have been a dick-douche?"

"Off and on." I stare at him. "Can we move on from my love life to examine yours?"

"What's wrong with my love life?"

"Your my muse, right?"

He nods.

"What if I want you to bottom for someone?"

He folds his arms over his chest. "We talked about this."

"I'm just asking an innocent question."

"And I answered it before."

I shake my head and stare straight ahead. "How come you haven't been in your room for the past couple of days?"

His eyes grow wide for a second. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Where are you been hiding? I know you're not in Mike's room. I haven't seen Wade around since he first showed up. Did you kill him?"

"Tempting but no."

I rub my upper lip.

He's avoiding my gaze.

"I wonder if Glenn would like to be paired up with Morrison."

I notice his jaw clenches.

"It would be an interesting combination...Beauty and the Beast type story. I think Morrison would go for it. I mean, he has been wanting a story with him and Mike. Or it could be just Morrison and Glenn." I think a moment. "That would be kind of weird and yet, cute. Of course, I prefer a bald Glenn over the long-haired Glenn. For story sake, I would give him back his luscious locks so Morrison could run his fingers through Glenn's hair."

"I was with Glenn, alright? We were talking about shit and I fell asleep in his room!" Randy admits by yelling at me. "We have interesting conversations. Yes, I haven't been in my room for a few days."

I stare at him. "Okay. Um...I was just thinking out loud. You really didn't have to bite my head off. What you do is what you do and what Glenn does is what Glenn does. Wow. I can't believe you admitted that. I would have guessed that you were with Wade or Cena or both."

He glares at him.

"Just saying. Wow...you were with Glenn." _Hand me my Oscar, please._ "So...what did you guys talk about?"

"Stuff," he says with a shrug. "Music and what we like to read."

"So, you guys talked about everything and yet nothing?"

He nods.

"Did you have fun?"

"It was nice."

I nod and hear a car honk. "Sweetie, time to go!" I got up and escort my little ward off to her Grandmother. I buckle her in and wish her a great time at daycare. I go back and pack up my stuff. "Let's go."

I lock up my friend's house. I get in the car as Randy slides in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"About what?" he counters.

I pull out of the driveway and head for home. We get there and we climb out. Wade waits outside on the porch. He smiles as soon as he sees Randy. No, not at me. At Randy. He slowly stands as we make our way to him.

"Morning," Wade greets.

Randy and I nod. I watch both men. Randy is stiff and standoffish while Wade is relaxed and happy.

"I'm going in," I say and walk passed Wade. As soon as I step in, I notice Glenn staring out the window. "Why don't you ask him to breakfast?"

"Huh?" He looks at me.

"Why don't you ask him to breakfast?" I repeat.

He slowly nods.

_What is happening in my house? With my muses?_ I think. I drop my backpack in the lazy-boy and go to the kitchen. I make myself some coffee and sit beside Mark.

"Is he still at the window?" he asks, never taking his eyes off his paper.

"Yeah," I say. "How long has he been standing there?"

"Since Randy left."

I stare at him.

He nods.

"You don't think..."

"I'm not going to speculate."

I nod. "So, did you like the ending?"

He chuckles.

"I thought you would."

"So, what are your plans?" He places the paper down to look at me.

I sip my coffee. "Well, I'm going to reread the stories I have in the Uploader, correct them, update, and then delete so I can have more space for new stories. I know that I need to update _The Brewing Storm_, still planning _A Love that Comes True_, and planning another story."

"_A Love that Comes True_?"

"It's an Alberto and Alex love story."

He stares at me.

"I'm co-writing it with someone."

He nods. "What's the other story?"

I look out the kitchen door. "I'm thinking either _The Gentleman and the Monster _or _What Happens in Vegas _or _Human Dolls_."

"They're others running through your brain as well, aren't there?"

I nod.

"How many more?"

I count mentally. "At least four or five more."

He rubs the back of his head. "Damn."

"That doesn't include my main novel...the sequel to my first book."

"How many story ideas do you have for your main writing career?"

"Over fifty."

He nearly chokes on his coffee.

"So, do you want to watch 'Supernatural' or 'In the Heat of the Night'?"

"Is Glenn still in the living room?"

"I have like a giant screen in the entertainment room."

"I like the living room."

I get up and peek out the door. "He's still standing there."

Mark grumbles. He gets up and walks up behind me. "Ask his out on a date."

Glenn looks to us and back out the window. He sighs and walks out the door.

"I didn't think he would do it," I says.

"I didn't either," Mark says.

The next thing we know, Glenn walks back in with Randy slung over his left shoulder. He briskly walks passed us. Wade walks in with a stunned look on his face.

"I didn't think he would do that," he says.

I nod.

"What fuck was that all about?" Wade asks, looking at us.

We shrug our shoulders staring where Glenn went off to.

_I guess I know what story I'm going to write next._


	5. Chapter 5

**********Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.**********

******Chapter Five**

I smile as I upload the new chapter of _The Brewing Storm_. I pull up a blank page to write on another story.

Randy comes into my bedroom and sits by me. "I see that you did an update."

"Yes, sir," I reply.

"I'm really happy."

"I bet you are."

He nods. "What the hell, Izzy?"

"Huh?"

"You left the chapter on a cliffhanger."

"Kay...?"

"I want to know what happens."

I stare at him. "You will. Don't worry."

"I want to know what happens now. Is Mike alive? Did he die? What?"

"You'll find out later...when I write it."

He sighs and lays down. "I hate you."

"I love you too."

Alex runs in. "Hide me."

"What?" Randy and I ask.

Alex closes my bedroom door and locks it. "Hide me. Please!"

"Why?" I ask.

"I know that you're going to write the story with me and Alberto, but I don't think I can do it."

Randy quirks and eyebrow. "Why not?"

Alex stares at the floor. "Because I like the Miz."

"So does Randy, Mark, and Punk," I answer.

Randy looks to my T.V. "Is TNA having a Battle Royal?"

"Yeah. Twenty-five man match for the #1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship."

He nods. "Is that Matt Hardy?"

"Yup."

"Shannon just got eliminated."

"What?" I watch as well.

"Did that dude just eliminate himself?"

"Yeah."

"What the fuck?"

"Excuse me? What about me?" Alex asks.

I shake my head and look to Alex. "You can like more than one person."

"But I don't know if I can...who know."

"Oh. OH!"

Randy chuckles. "You don't have to have sex with him. Just be here for inspiration."

Alex nods as a knock comes. His eyes grow wide. I point to my walk-in closet and he runs into it, closing the door behind him. I look to Randy and he nods. He jumps up and answers the door.

Alberto stands there with a smile on his face. "Is Alex here?"

"No," Randy answers and slams the door in his face.

I hold in a laugh.

Alberto opens the door. "I know he's in here."

"Do you see him?" Randy asks, sweeping his arm over the room.

Alberto looks in and stares at Randy before smiling. "If you see him, let him know that I'm looking for him." He winks and leaves.

Randy closes the door and locks it. He comes back to his spot and watches the match. I offer him some of my Sweet Tea and he gladly drinks.

"Chyna just made her debut," I reply.

"Really?" he asks.

I nod.

"Is that Mick?"

"Yup, he's the rep for the network."

He nods. "I miss the Dudley Boyz."

"Me too."

We sit and watch for awhile.

As the commercial rolls, I ask, "What's up with you and Wade?"

"Huh?" he asks.

"What's up with you and Wade?"

"Nothing."

I stare at him. "Wanna change that answer?"

"There's nothing going on."

"I think he likes you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Um...when we came home that morning and he was waiting for you?"

"Can't a guy wait?"

Alex creeps out of the closet and takes a place on my bed. "I think he likes you as well."

"Who asked for your opinion?" Randy snapped.

Alex holds up his hands in defense.

"Don't yell at him," I say. "Hey, it's back on."

We sit and watch.

"Is that Chyna?" Alex asks.

"Yup," Randy and I say.

"It's down to Mr. Anderson and Bully Ray," I reply.

We watch eagerly. Randy moves closer.

I clap my hands. "Mr. Anderson won!"

"Not bad," Randy says as he lays back down.

A knock comes again. Alex tries to run for my closet, but Randy grabs him and holds him still.

I shake my head and ask, "Who is it?"

"It's Wade."

This time, Randy dives into my closet and closes the door. Alex stares at the door in confusion.

I answer the door and stare at Wade. "He's not here."

"Are you sure?" He steps into my room and looks around.

Just then, Alberto appears behind Wade. He spots his object of affection and smiles. Alex's eyes grow wide.

"There you are, my love," Alberto says. He gently pushes Wade out of the way and comes in. He grabs Alex's wrist and pulls him along.

'Help me,' Alex mouths.

I watch as they disappear through the living room. I turn back to Wade. "Randy's not here."

He sighs and nods. He leaves and I close the door again and lock it. I move to my closet door and say, "He's gone."

Randy peeks his head out. "You sure?"

I nod.

He slips out of the closet and takes his place back on my bed.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing," he mumbles.

"That don't seem like nothing. You ran into my closet to hide, dude."

He fiercely wipes his face with both hands. "Fine. He's been hitting on me a lot since he came."

"Okay. Tell him to stop."

"I tried."

"Really? Really?"

He nods. "He's worse than Mike."

I scrunch up my face. "Really?"

He nods again.

"So...what about you and Glenn?"

"What about us?"

"You let him manhandle you."

"He was getting me away from Barrett."

"Right."

A knock comes.

"Go away. I'm naked!" I yell.

A chuckle.

I open the door. "What do you want Glenn?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I recognize your chuckle anywhere."

He nods and looks to Randy. He opens his mouth when Wade steps behind him.

"Hey, Glenn, do you know how to operate the bloody..." He stops as his eyes falls on Randy.

I stand there, nerves tensing up. Randy is still, eyes darting from one man and to the other before settling on me.

"I need to get ready," I told them.

They stare at me confused.

"Randy and I are going out," I explain. "Now, excuse me." I close my door. "Help me pick out an outfit."

We search my closet and I quickly dress. I look Randy over and sigh. He looks great in anything. I grab my wallet and keys. We both run to my car and drive off, fully aware that two pairs of eyes watched us the whole time.

_Can things get any worse?_ I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

********Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.********

******Chapter Six**

"You are on a roll," Randy says as he sits down on my bed next to me like he always does.

I nod. "I'm loving all of my stories."

"I bet you are. So, how are you going to go about and update them?"

"One day at a time."

He nods. "You had to write a story with me and Glenn, didn't you?"

"It's cute."

"I give you that." He stares at me. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Taking me with you to karaoke."

I wave him off. "I hadn't really planned on it. It just came to me."

"I know." He nods. "You have a good voice. You remind me of Tracy Chapman."

"I guess."

He shrugs his shoulders.

"So, what are you going to do about Wade and Glenn?"

"Hide from them."

I stare at him. "Really?"

He nods.

"That's the most retarded thing I've ever heard."

"Hey."

"Hush, Smackdown! is coming on."

"Nice."

We sit and watch.

"You know, I like you clean shaven," I say while looking at Randy Orton on the T.V.

"I like being clean shaven," Randy says.

I nod.

"It suits you," a voice replies.

We turn to the person standing in my bedroom doorway.

"Hi, Glenn," I greet.

Randy nods.

"Randy, can we talk?" Glenn asks.

Randy looks at me and slithers off my bed. The two disappear.

"I wonder..." I shrug my shoulders and continue to watch T.V.

Alex runs into my room and slams the door shut. "Izzy?"

"What?"

"I can't do it."

"Do what?"

"I just can't. I went out on dates with him, but I can't."

I stare at him. "You don't have to have sex with the man."

He starts playing with the hem of his suit.

"You think you're falling for him?"

He nods.

"Then go with the flow. If you fall for him, so be it. Randy doesn't mind sharing Mike with Punk or Mark. Don't be afraid of your feelings."

"Okay." He opens the door and leaves.

I go back to watching the show.

Punk enters.

"Really? Sin Cara is on," I whine. "Kick Daniel's ass!"

Punk chuckles and sits down next to me to watch.

When the commercials run, Punk asks, "What happens next?"

"What?"

"What happens next in the story?"

I look to him. "Which one?"

"_The Brewing Storm_?"

"Don't know yet. The muse I'm looking for is not here."

"How can you be looking for them...when you're sitting here?"

"Silence."

"Just asking."

"I'm taking a break. I did like post two stories today."

"True." He looks at me. "What's up with Mike in the story? The Vegas one."

"I don't want to give it away."

He nods.

"Why aren't you out and about?"

He shrugs his shoulder. "Didn't feel like it."

We sit and watch the match.

"Come on, Sin Cara!" I yell.

Punk laughs.

"YES!"

Punk laughs loudly.

"What? I like Sin Cara."

"I see that," Punk replies.

"I hate the Corre and Nexus."

"That's fine."

"My friend, Professor Hardcore, came up with a plan for the Nexus and the Corre."

He quirks an eyebrow.

"I like it."

"Fine. So, what's going on with Randy, Wade, and Glenn?"

"I don't know. From what I can tell, Wade and Glenn have a crush on him, but he doesn't want any of them. Also, Randy will not bottom for anyone."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Selfish bastard."

I laugh. "You hoping to top Randy?"

"Not really. I just felt like saying it."

"He just needs to find the right person."

"You think that it's Wade or Glenn?"

I think about it. "I think Wade needs to watch his step. I do believe our Glenn has gotten a pet."

"Randy's a dog now?"

"You know what I mean."

"You think Randy will take that laying down?"

I chuckle and then laugh. "Hey, look it's Kharma. I like her."

"Aren't you supposed to be a smaller version of her?"

"In the backyard wrestling federation, yes. I'm a Blasian version of her."

"What's your moves?"

"I have several signatures and finishers."

"Why are you doing the backyard wrestling again?"

"I volunteered. I'll be the only female they'll have."

"And by default you'll be the Woman's Champion, right?" Punk asks.

"Unless one of the guys dress up in drag and challenges me," I reply.

"That's going to be funny."

I nod. "What's up with Justin's hair?"

Punk looks. "I don't know." He looks at me. "So, if they're no women, who would you wrestle?"

"Men," I answer.

"Really?"

I nod.

"Do you have the upper body strength to lift some of the guys?"

"No, but I'm working on it."

He nods. "What skills do you have?"

"I do Brazilian Jiu-Jistu...mixed martial arts."

"Okay. Grappling and submission is your specialty."

"Yup. Getting out submissions is what I'm learning now."

Punk nods.

"Man, Randy's been gone awhile."

"You know that Randy and Glenn aren't talkers."

"True. They're probably just staring at each other."

We look at each other and laugh.

Randy sticks his head in and I notice a mark on his neck. His lips look red and puffy and he appears flushed.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I was wondering if anyone wanted something to eat. Glenn and I are going out," he replies.

"I'm good. Punk?" I look to my Straight Edge companion.

"I'm fine."

"Just make it date between you two," I suggest.

"You guys sure?" Randy ask.

We both nod.

Randy smiles and leaves.

"Did you notice his appearance?" I ask

"Yup," Punk answers.

"Did you see that love bite?"

"As clear as day."

We look at each other and smile broadly before laughing. I slid off the bed.

"Are you okay?" Punk scrambles to the edge to check up on me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

We continue to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Wade asks as he steps into my room.

Punk and I stare at each other.

"Inside joke," Punk explains.

Wade nods. "Have you seen Randy?"

"He went to get something to eat," Punk says.

"Okay." Wade leaves.

_Oh, shit,_ I think.


	7. Chapter 7

**********Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.**********

******Chapter Seven**

I sit, looking at all of my works. I feel really proud of myself. I mean, I have like four stories going at once and there seems to be no signs of stopping. I need to go knock on wood. I decide to knock on my wooden coffee table. It's wood.

Punk and Jeff sit down on either side of me.

"Pokes, pokes, pokes," I say. "Trying to poke me again?"

They shake their heads.

"We got our messages across," Jeff proudly replies.

"One, why?" I ask.

"Because we can," Punk answers. "We want to be part of some of your stories."

"So, what is your role in _A Love that Comes True_?" I question Punk as I look to him.

"What?" he answers.

"John and Randy? What is your plan?" I ask.

"I don't know yet," he answers.

Jeff and I stare at him. "Really?" we both say.

"Yeah...I don't know yet. I'll let you know when you write though."

I nod and turn to Jeff. "You and Cena?"

"Why not?" he asks. "He is very handsome. Besides, there aren't too many stories with me and him."

"True. You and Matt, you and Kane, you and Taker..."

"There are some with you and John," Punk stated.

"Some," he emphasizes, "and now this can be added."

"But you two aren't the main characters," I say.

"It doesn't matter," Jeff says.

John comes in and smiles at us.

"Does Matt know?" I ask.

"I won't tell if you won't tell," Jeff replies as he gets up.

The two hug and Jeff pulls John somewhere. I'm thinking to John's room.

I look to Punk.

"What?" he asks.

"Why are you being a dick to Mike in _What Happens in Vegas_?"

"Someone has to be," he defends.

"Fine," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Are me and Morrison going to be together in the story?"

I arch an eyebrow. "Do you want to be?"

Punk smiles.

"Okay." I lean back into the couch. "Have you seen Randy or Glenn?"

Punk shakes his head.

"I wonder where they went off to."

"I don't know."

We stare at each other.

"You don't think..."

We both get up and room to Glenn's room. We press our ears against the door and could hear the sounds of the TV going.

Randy chuckles.

Me and Punk smile at each other.

"Stop," Randy says. "You're tickling me."

Glenn laughs.

"Hey, now."

"You like it."

Kissing can be heard.

"Hey!" Randy exclaims.

"You're squirm a lot," Glenn chuckles.

"It's your fault."

More kissing.

"No, not yet," Randy says.

"I'm not going to push you, you know that right?"

"I know," Randy replies. "Could we please just cuddle for right now?"

"Yeah."

Upon hearing nothing, Punk and I went back upstairs.

"Wow," I breathe.

"Randy and Glenn," Punk says. "Who would have thought?"

"Wow."

"Randy...man, what are you thinking? I mean, if he were to bottom for any one of your muses, I can see Glenn or Mark. They look like they can handle him."

"Wow."

Punk stares at me. "You okay?"

I nod slowly.

Wade comes in and stares at us. "Is she okay?"

"Thinking," Punk replies.

Wade nods. "Have you seen Randy?"

"Nope," Punk replies.

"Okay, have you seen Mike?"

"Probably with Mark," I answer.

"They're taking a walk last time I saw them," Punk adds.

Wade nods and runs through the kitchen and out the backdoor.

We sit in silence.

"Does he know?" Punk asks.

"Wade? No," I answer.

Punk nods. "So?"

"So."

"Dude?"

"Dude."

"Dude."

I sigh, "Dude."

Punk rubs the back of his neck. "Are you mentally preparing yourself?"

"Hell yeah."

Punk shakes his head. "Everything will be okay."

"I hope so. I really do hope so."


	8. Chapter 8

************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.************

**************Chapter Eight**

I sit in the living room very much alone. All of my muses have left me. Alberto, Alex, and Cena are out on a date. Yeah...go figure. Glenn, Randy, Mark, and Mike are at the movies. I kind of saw that one coming. Jeff, Wade, Matt, and Punk are playing paintball. That sounds like Jeff, Matt, and Punk...but Wade? Okay, maybe he's bored. Morrison is at the spa. That's just like him.

I am very much alone. I decide to do some house cleaning. I really didn't get much done. Vacuuming and straightening. That's it. I decided to do one thing that would help me in my funk...sing and dance. I take my laptop to the entertainment room, hook up the speakers, and browse through my music selection. Man, I have lots of music. Here's the question, do I want Rock, Hip-Hop, Jazz, R&B...what do I want?

I leave my fate to the randomize button.

"Beautiful" by Akon blares.

I start to sing and dance about the entertainment room. I'm getting down to, swaying my hips and bobbing my head.

"You're so beautiful...so damn beautiful," I sing.

"Why thank you," Morrison says with a chuckle.

I stop and stare at him.

He smiles at he as he takes off his shades. "I never want to see you cry, cry, cry. And I never want to tell a lie, lie, lie."

I giggle.

We start dancing and singing to the song together.

"Who the Let the Dogs Out" by the Baha Men sounds and we still dance and sing. We didn't know that we were being watched until I notice Morrison suddenly stop. I turn to see what he was staring out. Mark stands with his arms crossed. Glen shakes his head. Randy and Mike smile at us. I stare at them and then bow my head. I slowly go over to my laptop and fiddle with the buttons like I was going to turn it off.

"The butterfly oo that's old, Let me see that Tootsie Roll," bursts forth.

I smile at them and go back to dancing.

Mark breaks his stony facade and laughs along with the other three. Morrison shrugs his shoulders and continues to dance with me. Mike joins us and shakes his ass. Randy sighs and joins as well. We follow the songs instructions going to the left twice, right twice, front twice, back twice, and slicing, then left twice, right twice, front twice, back twice, and dipping. Mark and Glenn just watches us from the couch.

"Daisey Duks" by Duice is next.

"What's up with the songs from the 90's?" Mike asks.

"Hey," I say, "I like 90's music."

Alex comes down the stairs and stares at us.

"Join us, Alex," I say, shaking my ass.

"I don't...dance," he says.

"Bullshit!" Mike exclaims. "Get your ass over here and dance."

Alex sighs and joins us. Mike and he grind against each other.

"That's right!" I yell.

Cena and Alberto come down and watches us for a brief second before joining. I go and try to pull Mark and Glenn onto the "dance-floor," but they won't budge.

"We don't dance," Mark says.

"It's fun," I say.

"I have two left feet," Glenn protests.

I continue to pull. Randy sees me and helps with Glenn while Morrison assists with Mark. We manage to get them onto their feet.

Randy presses himself against Glenn's body. He pulls his head down and whispers. Glenn's eyes go wide and joins him on the floor.

"Whatever he said worked," I mumble.

Morrison and I pull Mark to the dance-floor and dance around him. He just stands there, shaking his head. Mike decides to rub up against him on one side and Morrison on the other.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard," Kelis sings.

I turn around and shake my boobs as I grind my ass against his crotch.

"This isn't fair," he grumbles.

"Hey!" I hear Jeff exclaim then the sound of footsteps. "Y'all having a party?"

"Yes," I say.

"Awesome!" He leaves to freshen up.

I shake my head and look to Glenn and Randy. For someone who claims that he has two left feet, Glenn can sure dance. I just roll my eyes.

Jeff comes back down and shakes what his mama gave him. I must say he's a damn good dancer.

When the music changes to "Get Low" by Lil Jon and the East Side Boyz, only me, Mike, and Jeff were brave enough to get low to that song. We shake our asses, drop it like it's hot, and come back up to do it again. I could hear catcalls from the stairs and see Punk, Matt, and Wade cheering us.

"Come! Join us," I command.

"Let us get freshened up," Punk replies and they left.

I notice Mark back on the couch. I grumble and go over to him.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing's wrong," he replies. "I'm not a dancer."

"I'm not either, but I like to get my groove on once in awhile."

"Whatever. Besides, I like watching."

I shake my head and roll my eyes. I go to the fridge and pull out a beer for him. "Here."

He takes it, "Thanks."

"No problem."

The others soon join in the mix.

I feel really proud of myself. I wanted something to do and ended up having fun with my muses. I sweep my eyes over the group after talking with Mark for an hour. Glenn and Randy are gone. I quirk my eyebrow at this. Wade and Morrison are off in a corner talking. Alberto slow dances with Alex, John with Jeff, and Matt with Punk. Mike comes over and sits in Mark's lap.

I get up and go looking for the two. I decide that Glenn's room would be the first place and best choice. I make it there and stop. I could hear whispers and chuckling. Then a moan. My eyes grow wide as I slowly smile. Maybe Randy will finally crumble. Maybe this is it. Maybe...


	9. Chapter 9

**************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.**************

******************Chapter Nine**

I go looking for Alex. I'm sort of, kind of pissed at him. I mean, I like him and Alberto together, but that chapter with him trying to kill himself got me angry. I push open his door, not bothering to knock, now I wished I did. Alex lay naked sandwiched between John Cena and Alberto. Both men were naked as well and all three are asleep. I stare at them and slowly back out.

"Wow," I breathe.

I go back upstairs and watch as Punk makes himself a snack.

He looks at me, "What's on your mind?"

I shake my head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Punk stares at me. "Bullshit."

"I saw Alex sandwiched between John and Alberto. Happy?"

"Cena?"

I nod.

"Were they naked?"

I nod again.

"Damn."

I nod once more. "Thing is, there was no smell of sex in the air."

"Huh." He shakes his head and pours chips into a bowl. "I see that I'm in another story with Morrison."

"Yup, yup."

"I like the story."

"I thought you would." I take a seat.

He sits beside me. "Have you heard or seen Randy?"

I shake my head. "Normally, he's bugging me."

"I know. He bugs me as well about _The Brewing Storm_. So, what's going on with that story?"

"I'm still writing it."

Punk nods and he eats his sandwich. He grabs a chip after he swallows his food.

"I have lots of things on my mind."

"I can tell. So, what's up with Falend?"

I smirk at him. "I ain't telling you Jack shit."

"Why not?"

"I'll be spoiling the surprise."

Punk stares at me.

"Hey, I have to have surprises."

Punk nodded. "So, Matt and..."

"I don't know. He doesn't seem to like socializing."

"True."

"He seems to be around because of Jeff. Where is Jeff?"

"Hanging out with Morrison."

I quirk an eyebrow at this. "What are they doing?"

"Talking about styles and Jeff is thinking about dying his hair again."

"To what?"

"I think green and blue."

"Kay."

"Hey, at least they're doing something."

I nod. "What is going on between Morrison and Wade?"

"It's the accent."

I laugh. "I thought so."

"I caught them making out on the couch."

"Did it go further than that?"

He shakes his head.

"Thank goodness."

He nods. "So, what was up with that chapter with Alex trying to kill himself?"

"I know, right? I was going to give him a piece of my mind about that...then I found him...yeah..."

Punk chuckles. "Oh, well."

The front door opens and closes.

"That might be Glenn and Randy," Punk says.

I just shrug my shoulders. "At least Randy is..."

I stop mid-sentence and look to the kitchen entry way. Punk looks as well. We look at each other and turn attention back to the entry way. Sounds of kissing and moaning float to us. I close my eyes and get up. I peek my head out and Punk does the same.

Randy straddles Glenn, kissing him while Glenn's hands roam all over his toned body. Glenn lifts Randy's shirt up and takes one of his nipples into his mouth. Randy hisses and moans.

I stare at them for a few moments. I go to find my spray bottle. I come back out and spritz them. "You have a room."

They don't pay attention to me.

I spritz again. "Dudes! Room!"

They are lost in their own lust filled world.

I leave for five minutes and come back with a Super Soaker filled with cold water. I spray them.

"Shit!" Randy exclaims. "That's fucking cold."

"That's the point," I growl. "Room! Not on the couch."

Glenn laughs as Randy glares at me.

"Come on, baby," Glenn purrs.

Randy turns his attention back to the Big Red Machine and smiles. He gets off of his lap and pulls him along to either his or Glenn's room.

I shake my head as I sling the water gun over my shoulder.

"It was getting hot," Punk whined. "Couldn't you have let them go on a little longer?"

I stare at him like he just grew two heads. "Hell no. In fact, hell to the nah."

Matt comes out from my room, yawning.

"What the hell?" I ask him.

"What? Your bed's comforter," he states. "No wonder Randy's always in there."

I shake my head.

"Ew, ew, ew!" I hear from the kitchen. I go there and stare as Jeff throws water into his face.

"What?" I ask.

Morrison looks at me. "Randy and Glenn are making out on the couch downstairs."

I make my way to the stairs.

"They're naked," Morrison adds.

I grumble. "I said 'Room'." I continue down. "If you get cum on my couch, I swear you'll be cleaning it up." I make it to the bottom and stare at them. "Glenn, you need a tan." I aim my water gun at them.

"Okay, we're going," Randy says.

"Horny bastards. Can't even wait to get to a room."

Randy and Glenn walk off.

"Seriously, tan."

"At least I have more color than Sheamus," he says.

I open my mouth and close it. "I give you that." I go back upstairs and sit down. "It's okay, Jeff. They're in their room."

Jeff wipes his face. "Has anyone seen Cena?"

"Why?" Matt asks.

"Just asking," Jeff replies as he takes a seat.

Matt stares at his brother.

Mark and Mike enter the kitchen.

"Have fun on your date?" I ask.

"A blast," Mike replies.

I begin to text someone. Jeff looks at his phone and he texts back. I text Mike. He looks over his message and nods. I text Morrison and Punk. They smile as they read their messages.

"Why y'all texting each other?" Matt asks. "You're in the same room."

"I'm texting my friend to find out if she wants to walk tomorrow," I reply. "I don't know about them."

Matt quirks an eyebrow.

"Sunday, bloody Sunday," I sing.

Mike whispers to Mark, who smirks and nods.

"Izzy, can I sleep with you tonight?" Jeff asks.

"Sure," I reply.

"Yay!"

"Randy likes my bed. Your brother likes my bed."

Matt rolls his eyes.

"Hey, let's go play some video games," Punk suggests.

"I'm in," Morrison replies.

Mike and Mark nods and they follow Punk.

"What about you?" Jeff asks Matt.

"I don't feel like playing," Matt replies.

"Come on, Jeff," I say. "Let's me and you hit the sack."

He nods and follows me to my room.

Matt sighs and goes downstairs.

Within minutes, Cena is in my room. Jeff smiles at him and kisses him.

"How did you get passed him?" Jeff asks.

"Glenn walked out naked," Cena replies.

Jeff giggles. He looks at me and says, "Thanks."

I wave them off and they go to the spare room.

_Matt's going to give me hell when he finds out about those two. Oh well._


	10. Chapter 10

******************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.******************

**Chapter Ten**

I've caught up on all of my stories. I feel really proud of myself. I even pat myself on the back. I crack my neck as I decide to on which story I want to update. Not including this story...which isn't really story...I have four going. Three of them are light-hearted and the forth is serious. I can always stick with my plan and write the light-hearted ones first and do the forth one last. But which light-hearted one do I write first?  
>"Why are you deep in thought?" Jeff asks, sitting down next to me on my bed. "Wow, your bed is soft."<p>

I nod.

"So?"

"Trying to decide which light-hearted story I want to write."

"Oh." He looks over my shoulder. "I do like those stories."

"I do too."

"Go highest reviews down."

I look at him. "I think I might do that. So, how are you and John doing?"

"Which John?"

"Cena...how are you two doing?"

"What?" Matt asks.

We look up and he's standing in the doorway.

"Matty..." Jeff begins.

"You're seeing Cena?" Matt asks. "You do realize that he's seeing Alex Riley?"

"It's for that one story," I say.

"What are you thinking?" Matt questions.

"Matty, I like him," Jeff replies.

"He's a grown man," I say.

"More like you lust after him," Matt says. "For once, think before you act."

"He can do whatever he wants," I reply. I don't even know why I'm talking. He's not paying attention to me."

"What are you trying to say?" Jeff asks as he shots up from my bed. "That I'm a whore?"

"I'm not saying that," Matt replies.

"Then what? Huh, Matt? What?" Jeff is in his brother's face. "You know what? Forget you." He pushes by Matt.

Matt stares after him. "You knew about this."

"Yup...but I'm not going to tell you," I reply.

"He's my brother."

"And he's a grown ass man. Let him make his own decisions and mistakes."

Matt glares at me.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm giving you my honest opinion. I have an older brother, but he doesn't baby me."

"Jeff is my brother."

"And he wants to live! Let him live."

"I am."

I stare at him. "Really? Telling him what to do and who he can or can't be with. That's not letting him live. This isn't a Sims game. You can't shelter him forever."

"I know I can't...it's just that."

"Matt?" Cena calls.

Matt turns around only to get a punch in the face. He falls to the ground and I stare at Cena. I turn my eyes to Matt as he shakes his head.

"Don't you ever make him cry again," Cena said through clenched teeth before walking away.

Matt rubs his jaw and I go and help him up.

"I guess I deserved that," he breathes.

"I'm not saying it," I reply. "Let's get ice on your jaw."

I lead him to the kitchen and get an ice pack. I place it on his face.

Punk walks in. "What happened to you?" He goes to the fridge and gets a Pepsi out.

"John decked him," I explained.

"Morrison?"

"Cena."

Punk cracks the can open. "What did you do?"

"He found out about Jeff and John."

Punk nods. "You went overboard and made Jeff upset, didn't you?"

Matt nods.

"You need to apologize to him."

"I know. I need to give him time."

Punk and I nod.

"I see you updated _The Brewing Storm_," Punk replies.

"Yeah."

"What is going on with Falend?" Matt questions.

"I'm not saying," I reply.

"Where did she come from?" Punk questions.

"Huh?" I say.

"How did she come about?"

I laugh. "Oh, Falend used to be a character I played for a LARP."

"A what?" they ask.

"Live Action Role-Play," I answer. "She was a vampire character."

"Falend is not a vampire," Punk says.

"Nope. Then, I changed her for another game. She became a human psychic...a very powerful one at that. I stopped playing and that character kept nagging me."

"Why don't you play anymore?" Matt questions.

"My ex-boyfriend," I quietly replied. "I loved to play LARPs. I haven't played in a few months...since November of last year. Hell, even longer than that. I would love to do it again, but I don't know. I used to play one of my main characters from my story to get into their minds and see how they would react in different situations. It was really enlightening."

Both men nod.

"There is a game going on Saturday," I say thoughtfully.

"You should go," Punk suggested. "Watch. You might get the need to play again."

"I might," I sigh.

"It'll do you good," Matt says.

"Do...do you want to game here?" Punk asks.

I stare at him.

"What?"

"I don't want to play with myself," I answer.

"That would be kind of weird," Matt replies.

Punk nods.

There was a knock at the door and I go answer it. I stare at the two men. I start to scream.

"Captain Jack!" Punk exclaims as he runs from the kitchen with Matt right behind.

I stop screaming and look to them. "I have more Muses."

Punk and Matt look out the door. Ted and Cody hug each other and smile at us.


	11. Chapter 11

****************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.****************

**********************Chapter Eleven**

One story is done. More to come. I sit and try to decide which story to do. Man, this is so hard. I have so many good stories and my co-author has many good ideas as well. I think I should put all the titles in a hat and toss them around. Maybe I should do a poll.

"What's wrong?" Cena asks as he sits down at the kitchen table.

"Thinking," I reply.

"About?"

"Which story to do."

Cena laughs. "You have lots of stories."

"I know I do."

Punk walks in. "So...Ted and Cody are in Matt's room."

Cena and I stare at him.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Ted and Cody are in Matt's room," Punk slowly repeated.

We look at him.

"Se-seriously?" Cena question, perking up.

Punk nods.

"What are they doing?" I ask.

"Um...I think they're making out."

Cena and I look at each other.

"You might want to take this time and be with Jeff," I suggest.

He smiles and leaves.

I look to Punk. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just miss Randy and Mike."

Right on time, the two walk in hand in hand.

"There they are," I say.

They look at me.

"He misses you two."

"Oh," Mike breathes. He goes to Punk and kisses him on the forehead. "Do you want to come with us and watch movies in Randy's room?"

"That'd be nice," Punk says.

They left me alone. I go and make me a sandwich.

"Hey," Mark greets.

"What's up?" I say as I sit down with my sandwich.

"Nothing much." He sits down. "So...how was game?"

I look at him. "How'd you know?"

"Matt and Punk were talking about you joining a LARP. What's a LARP?"

"Live Action Role-Play."

He nods. "So...how was it?"

"Awesome until I saw my ex."

"Oh..."

"But I did get a big ego boost. The Head ST made a comment after game when I won Golden Ankh about trying to get me to come for the past nine months."

"Nice. I'm glad you had fun."

"I did. I play a Gangrel whose father was an Irishman and mother was a black woman."

"A Gangrel?"

"It's a clan for White Wolf's Old World of Darkness."

He nods. "What's a Golden Ankh?"

"It's given to players who portray excellent role-play."

"Wow. What did you do?"

"Dodge exploding bats."

He stares at me.

"Well, after a battle that my group went through, I led them back out of the city we were in. There were this bats that were following us and dive bombed. Upon impact, they explode. My character doesn't have Drive, but I passed all of the tests that came my way to dodge."

"Nice."

"It was a great game."

"Thinking about going back?"

"Hell yeah."

He nods and grabs my sandwich.

"Really?"

"You make the best sandwiches."

"I hate you."

"I love you," he says in between bites.

I roll my eyes as I go and make me another sandwich. Glenn comes in and sits down. I make him a sandwich as well. I sit down and hand him his plate.

"What's this for?" he asks.

"So you won't steal my sandwich," I reply as I glare at Mark.

"It's a good sandwich," he says.

Glenn shakes his head and takes a bit. "Tasty."

"I like tasty food," I reply.

"I like food," Glenn and Mark say.

I roll my eyes once more and we eat in silence.

Ted comes up and heads for the fridge. He has love bites all over his neck. I smile and pull out my iPod and play "I Just Had Sex." Ted whirls around to us. Glenn, Mark, and I grin at him. He grabs the drinks and quickly leaves. I turn the song off.

"That was funny," Mark says.

Glenn and I nod, enjoying our sandwiches.

_ At least Matt is occupied for awhile._


	12. Chapter 12

********************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.********************

**************************Chapter Twelve**

I sit in the armchair, poking at my stomach while I try to decide on what to do. I'm at my friend's house again babysitting. He should have been home like an hour ago. I'm hot, hungry, and need a shower after working out. I don't have any extra clothes and I'm getting really cranky. I don't even get paid for this. I often wonder why I even do this.

"What's wrong?" Randy asks as he sits down.

"How did you find me?" I ask.

"I've been here before."

"Good point." I sit up and look to him. "I'm waiting for my friend to get back so I can go home."

Randy nods.

"He normally comes home around twelve thirty and now it's one thirty and I'm cranky as hell...and also hungry."

"Raid his fridge."

I stare at him. "He doesn't have anything I want. I want a burrito."

"Okay."

"Leave me alone." I look at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Got bored. Decided to look for ya."

I nod. "Mike out with Cena?"

"Yup." He lays down. "Good Lord...it's hot in here."

"So take off all your clothes."

He turns his head to me.

"Just saying."

He shakes his head and tries to get comfortable.

"I have more stories working in my brain."

"That's a good thing."

I nod. "So hungry."

Randy chuckles.

I stare at him. "So, what are the guys doing?"

"Ted and Cody went straight to Matt's room when they woke up."

"Wow."

"I know, right? Wade, Punk, and Morrison are out on a date."

"Say what?"

"I know. I wanted to hang out with Punk, but he would rather hang out with them. Jeff, Glenn, and Mark went to the movies."

"Lucky bastards."

"Huh?"

"I don't have time to go out and have fun. I'm always busy."

Randy nods.

"What about Alex and Alberto?"

"In Alex's room."

"Kay. So why aren't you hanging out with Jeff and them?"

"Didn't feel like it. I sensed anger and sadness in you."

I chuckle. "Thanks."

We sit and talk until 2:45 rolls around.

"Don't get angry," Randy says.

"Look who's talking," I say.

"Are you going to she hulk out?"

"I might." My cellphone rings. "It's him."

Randy watches as I talk to my friend. He sees that I my anger slowly melts away and smiles.

As soon as my friend comes home, his daughter runs to him. I got my hug and leave. I drive back home and enter. Complete silence greets Randy and I.

"Where are you going?" Randy asks.

"To take a shower," I reply.

"When you're done, come downstairs. We can play some video games."

"Whatever."

I go and take a long shower. The water is nice. For a hot day like this one, cool water is the best. I step out and dry off. I dress and head downstairs like Randy wanted me to.

"SURPRISE!" the guys shout.

My eyes grow wide. "Oh my..."

They had decorated the room in streamers and balloons. There is a cake and punch and other stuff with music blaring.

I clap my hands. "Thanks guys."

"You deserve it," Mark says.

Mike and Punk sit me down and bring the cake over. I stare at the twenty-nine candle.

"I feel so old," I groan.

"Hey!" Mark and Glenn shouted.

"What...EVER!," I say.

Randy lights the candle and they all began to sing "Happy Birthday." Okay, I have to admit that some of them can sing...others shouldn't be...like Mike or Cena. I blow out the candle and I cut into the cake. I hand out slices. I decide to go for the chicken wings. I'm starving.

I wander upstairs and stay in the kitchen for a bit. I hear a knock at the door and I go answer it.

"Happy birthday!" Steve Austin greets.

I sigh and smile. "Thanks. Come in."

He steps in.

"Party's downstairs."

He nods. "Shall we?" He offers his arm.

I smile again and take it. We walk downstairs and watch Morrison and Miz dancing against each other while Matt is sandwiched between Ted and Cody. The others mingle and chow down.

"Nice party," Steve says.

"Thanks," I reply.

The guys look up and nod to him. He goes and makes his way to the bar and grab a beer. He goes and hangs out with Mark and Glenn.

I sit back and watch them. This is the best birthday yet.


	13. Chapter 13

******************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.******************

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Dude, what is your obsession with Glenn all of a sudden?" I ask Randy as I come into his bedroom.

"What do you mean?" he asks back as he looks up from his book.

"Really? Really, Randal? Really?"

He rolls his eyes. "Stop that."

I stare at him. "Really?"

"Izzy!"

"You know what I mean."

He smiles. "I really don't know."

"Alright, play dumb."

"I'm not playing dumb. I swear."

"Fine. You're pushing me to make you and Glenn a couple in _Comforts of the Champ_. You're not even in that story."

"And why aren't I?"

I stare at him. I can't believe he just asked me that. I mean, really? Really? Really? "Because you can't be in every story I write."

"But I'm a great addition."

"And?"

"And because I'm awesome."

"Alright, Miz."

He rolls his eyes at me once more.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to force me to put you and Glenn together. I know it's something new and exciting. Let it be." I walk away and turn back. "I don't even know if I want you in this story or not."

"Why not?"

"Because most of the people in the story are on Raw."

"I hate you."

I shrug my shoulders. "Don't blame me. Blame the Draft." I laugh and walk away.

I make it to the kitchen and look into the fridge. I groan. I don't know what to eat. God, why is it so difficult to make a meal or come up with an idea for food?

"What's wrong?" Jeff asks as he comes in and looks into the fridge as well.

"Trying to decide what I can make."

He nods. "Have any ideas?"

"Hell no." I huff and close the door. I take a seat at the table.

"Are you hungry hungry or looking for something to curb the appetite?"

"Hungry."

Jeff chuckles.

"I'm in the mood for liver."

"Eww." He makes a face. "If you need iron, take an iron pill."

"What?"

"Liver is disgusting."

"I like liver."

"Why?"

"I just do. You forget...when I was growing up, I lived in Thailand...in a poor village. Food is food."

He stares at me.

"What?"

"What's the strangest thing you've ever eaten while there?"

"Frogs and rats."

"Frogs common, but rats?"

I nod.

"Okay, Andrew Zimmern."

"I love that show."

"I do too. I'll probably never try any of that stuff."

"Why not?"

"Bugs, Izzy? Really?"

"Why not? They're delicious. I've had bugs before."

He stares at me and shrugs his shoulder.

I lay my head down onto the table and start to think. "I could make hot dogs...I wanna a burrito."

"You could go to Taco..."

"Good burrito."

"Well, then go to a Mexican restaurant."

"I don't want to go by myself," I whine.

"I'll go with you."

I lift up my head and glare at him. "I'll still be alone."

Randy jogs up the stairs and sits down. "So, you're not going to put me in the story?"

"Which story?"

"_Comforts of the Champ_."

Jeff looks at me.

"No," I answer.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Please."

My mouth drops. "Really? Did you really do that?"

Jeff nods. "He did."

I get up and go to my room. I lay on my bed, face buried into the pillows.

"Izzy..." Randy whines.

"For the love of Pete!" I yell into the pillow.

"I wanna be in the story."

I turn my head. "You're such an attention whore."

Randy chuckles and lays beside me. "I don't care if you put me in the story. I like messing with you."

I smile at him. "I know you do."

He kisses my forehead. "You seem sad."

I know. "I'm just in pain. I don't know what happened to my wrist, but I can't grip as hard as I used to and I can't rotate it without feeling pain."

"Let me see."

I let him examine my wrist.

"Well, your left is definitely swollen. I don't think you broke anything. You must have a bruised muscle or tendon. Try not to over do it."

"I'm not going to."

He nods and gets comfortable.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to take a nap."

"You have your own room."

"But your bed is more comfy."

I quirk an eyebrow and shake my head. "Whatever."

I lay there, listening to his breathing. I turn to look at him and he's asleep. He looks very innocent when he sleeps. Even though he looks innocent, I know he's dreaming about something dirty. Probably about Glenn.

I sigh and decide to take a nap as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.**********************

**Chapter Fourteen**

I walk into Randy's room. He's reading a book while Glenn takes a nap in his bed right beside the younger man on his stomach. I don't know if I should let it be or poke fun at them. Just watching them makes me smile though. They really do look cute together and to think Randy gave me hell about bottoming to Glenn.

Randy looks up from his book. "What?"

"Happy now?" I ask as I lean against the door-frame.

The Viper stares at me.

"I put you in the story."

"What story?"

I groan. "Remember? _Comforts of the Champ._"

"Really?" He chuckles. "I was just messing with you."

"Right. You actually do make a great addition to the story."

He smirks. "Told you so."

"Whatever." I stare at him and cock my head to the side. "What are you reading?"

"One of the Harry Potter books."

I look at the cover. "_The Half-Blood Prince._"

He nods.

"I enjoyed the book but not the movie. It was missing something."

"I know, right?"

"Okay..." Glenn mumbles. "If you two are going to talk, do it some place else. I'm trying to rest."

"Sorry, love," Randy says as he drops a kiss onto the back of the man's head.

Glenn grunts.

"I'll see ya," I say and close the door.

I make my way to Jeff's room and peek in. He's leaning over Cena and doing something on the Champ's back.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I push the door open.

"I'm drawing," Jeff replies. "Don't you knock?"

"My house." I stare at him for a moment. "I can see that you're drawing, but why?"

"I felt like it."

I quirk my right eyebrow. "Okay."

"What? He has a great back for this."

"If you say so."

"I know so."

I chuckle and look to Cena, who just smiles at me. "Having fun there, canvas?"

"Actually, yeah," John replies. "I like the cold feeling of the paint."

I nodded. "Jeff, is that latex paint?"

"Nope," both men say.

I fold my arms over my chest. "Is...I can't believe I'm asking this, but is that edible paint?"

Jeff smirks and sticks out his tongue.

"I'm leaving." I close the door behind me. "Kinky bastards."

I stand in the hallway and decide to pay Mike a visit. I peek in and regret that decision. Mike is sandwiched between Steve and Mark. All three men are naked. Hands roaming, kisses planting over bare skin, flesh slick with sweat, moans and groans and mewls and grunts...assault my senses. I close the door, eyes wide. I wipe my face, trying to get the image out of my head.

I sigh and go to Matt's room. Again bad decision. Cody rocks back and forth on Ted's lap as he kisses Matt. Again, three naked men. The sight and sounds assault me once more. Man, I can't cut a break. I close the door and stare at the ground.

I'm going to try once more. I go to Punk's room and it's empty. "Huh?"

I stand in the hallway and go to Morrison's room. I look in. At least he and Wade are semi-dressed. I watch Morrison for a bit as he massages Wade's back.

"Having fun?" I ask.

Wade just smirks at me.

"He's enjoying it," Morrison replies.

"That's a good thing."

"What are you up to, Izzy?"

"Having my innocence slowly chipped away."

"What?" both men ask.

"You haven't been innocent since you were—" Morrison began.

"Silence," I command.

Both men snicker.

I roll my eyes. "First, Mike, Mark, and Steve. Then, Matt, Cody, and Ted," I reply.

They have confused looks on their faces.

"Walked in on two threesomes."

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Morrison asks, causing Wade to chuckle.

"My house."

"Touche," Wade replies.

Morrison slaps his back.

"Don't start," Wade growls.

John bites into his shoulder. The Brit turns over and pulls Morrison in for a kiss.

"Have you seen Punk?" I ask.

"No," both men reply.

"Thanks." I leave them at it and go check on Alex.

He's gone as well as Alberto. I don't care to know where they went off to. At least, I have some peace and quiet. What if they took him along?

I shrug my shoulders and go to my room. I stop short and make a face. Punk is asleep in my bed. I seriously need to get a different bed. I hear the front door open and go to the living room. Alex and Alberto walk in holding hands and lowly talking.

"Have fun?" I ask.

"A blast," Alex replies. "He took me to the movies and lunch."

Alberto winks at me.

"Nice," I say.

Both men make their way downstairs probably to go and have sex.

I go back to my room and just stare at Punk for a long while before crawling into bed.

"I was wondering if you were going to come into bed with me," Punk mumbles.

"What?" I question.

Punk blinks a few times and smiles. He kisses my forehead. "Go to sleep."

I shake my head and stare up at the ceiling. Soon, I fall asleep for a nap.


	15. Chapter 15

************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.************************

**Chapter Fifteen**

Something's wrong. Something's off. I just know it is. I look around my room, trying to figure out what is going on. I slowly move to the living room, my brown eyes moving here and there. I go to the kitchen where Jeff sits in John's lap while they feed each other. They look up at me with questions in their eyes. I go downstairs. JoMo, Wade, and Punk play some video games. They stare at me. I search every person's room. Steve comes out after I search in his room. Mike and Mark stop making out and watch me. Ted, Cody, and Matt aren't home as well as Alberto and Alex.

I shake my head. Something is really off. I go out back and scan the backyard. I go through the woods, eyes searching all the while. Randy and Glenn stare up at me from their picnic. I go back front. Nothing. Everyone watches me.

"What's wrong?" Punk asks.

"Something's wrong," I reply. "Don't you feel it."

He looks to the guys and shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it," I say and go back to my room.

I stare at the screen, rereading my novel, over and over again. Nothing comes to me. God, I hate writer's block. I need to get this novel worked on or my editor will be on my butt. I fall back, legs still folded. Luckily, she's not a true editor that's at a publishing house...just a friend that wants to help me. Nonetheless, I don't want to mess with Mother Hen.

"Are you okay?" Mark questions as he leans against the door-frame of my bedroom.

"I'm not sure." I sit back up and stare at the screen. "I just can't write this chapter."

Mark sits down on my bed and reads the chapter I'm working on. "Nice. I like it."

"Thanks. I just can't write any further."

He nods. "Go for a walk."

"I'm doing that tomorrow."

"Good."

We hear people talking in the living room. I slowly climb off the bed and limp to the living room (I hurt myself wrestling in my first in-ring wrestling).

Jeff seems to be arguing with someone at the door. "She doesn't need any more Muses."

The man laughs.

I side step Jeff and smile. I run through the door and into the pale man's arms.

"Well, hey to ya too, Lassie," Sheamus replies.

"You're here to help me?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Yes."

"What?" Jeff asks.

Sheamus carries me back inside and I let my arms go from around his neck. The others come to see the newcomer.

"You don't give new Muses that kind of treatment," Mark states.

"What's going on?" Jeff asks.

"Listen, I'm not here like you guys," Sheamus replied. "Well, probably a story or two. I'm here for an entirely different reason."

Mark looks him over and smirks. "I get it." The Deadman ruffles my hair. "I can see it."

I grin and blush. "Thanks, Mark."

"Confused," Punk replies.

"He's here for her vampire novel," Mark replies.

"You write novels?" JoMo asks.

I nod. "I have one book published."

"How come I didn't know about this?"

"Like you pay attention," Glenn says.

"Hey!" JoMo pouts. "Wade, he's being mean to me."

"Sorry, love." The Brit hugs him.

"Come on," Sheamus says. "We need to get this story going."

I smile and go to my room. "So...what do I do?"

"What do ya mean?" Sheamus asks as he sits in my computer chair.

"How can I get pass this chapter?"

Sheamus shrugs his shoulders. "To be honest, I don't know."

"What?"

"I just got here. I'm not quite sure, Lassie."

I sit down and stare at the screen. I look back at him. "You do look like my character Trent."

"Really?"

"Trent has blond hair. I could change it to red." I go about doing that. "I can't believe I wrote this like in 2006."

"And now you're just getting back into it?"

I nod.

"Why?"

"I was watching SmackDown! and Sheamus came walking down the ramp. I didn't think much of it until my brain started to go through the prologue over and over again until Sheamus and Trent became one."

"Nice. Me as a vampire."

"There is a vampire fan fiction of you. I haven't read it yet."

"Why not?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Maybe because Randy and you together scares me a bit. I'm slowly warming up to it though. There is this one story with you and him..."

"I don't want to hear the details," Randy says as he walks in. He looks to the Irishman. "I already have one pale lover, I don't need another one."

Sheamus laughs as well as Glenn as he walked up behind Randy. He wraps his arms around Randy's waist and pull him tight to his body.

I stare at Randy for a bit before turning to Sheamus. "You woke up to his daughter drawing on your back. She was connecting the freckles that you have on your back. It was a really cute story. Of course...who tops and who bottoms?"

"I only bottom for one man and one man only," Randy growls.

"Cena?" Sheamus answers.

I laugh and fall off my bed.

"WHAT?" Randy yells. "NO! Just Glenn. I love my Glenn."

"You love him so much that you want me to pair you with him when you're not the main love interest," I reply. "Man, you must really love to bottom for him."

Sheamus chuckles.

"Only for Glenn," Randy says.

"I bet he tops them all," Sheamus replies.

"He doesn't top Mark...or Steve. The rest...maybe," I say.

Sheamus looks at me. "Cena?"

"Glenn could probably do it."

"Barrett?'

"Yup."

Randy rolls his eyes. "Really? Are you really doing this?"

Sheamus and I smile at him.

"He might be able to top you," I tell Sheamus.

The Irishman's eyes grow wide. "No." He shakes his head. "I don't think so. He can have Randy. I don't want him."

"He's pale...you're a ghost. It'll all work out."

Randy and Glenn laugh at that.

Sheamus shakes his head.

"Okay, okay. Enough goofing around. I need to get to work," I reply.

Glenn pulls Randy away and close the door.

"I love those two together," I tell Sheamus. "It took Randy forever to warm up to the idea of letting Glenn top him."

"I bet it did."

I nod and go over the prologue. "'There was a low murmur amongst the crowd: idle chit chat, theological ramblings, philosophical discussions, political notions, or plain tasteless humor fell from their lips.'"

I continue to read and look up once in awhile. Sheamus has his eyes closed. A broad smile spreads across his face. I notice that his canines become longer. He opens up his greens again and stare at me. There is a murderous glint behind them. He crosses his legs and stares at him.

"So...my dear. Shall we begin?" Sheamus/Trent asks.

I merely nod. _Man, Sheamus looks good as a vampire._


	16. Chapter 16

**************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.**************************

**Chapter Sixteen**

I wander around my house, trying to figure out what to do. Sheamus has gone missing and my writer's block has come back. I would love to get this novel down and done with. Oh well. Can't rush creativity. I go back to my room and lay down. Man, my bed is really comfy. No wonder some of the guys like to sleep in it. I hate it when the guys are right about something.

Randy lays next to me. "I see you finished _Comforts of a Champ_."

"Yup."

"Now, I'm in a relationship with Mike and John."

"But you don't bottom for Cena."

Randy nods. "Just checking."

"I would never force you to bottom for anyone you feel uncomfortable with."

"Thank you."

"That being said...how would you feel about bottoming for Mark?"

"Henry?"

I made a face.

Randy laughs loudly.

I grab my chest and rub to ease my racing heart.

"Me bottoming for Mark Calaway...? Me bottoming for the Undertaker...?"

I watch as he mulls it over. "Randy?"

"Why?"

"I'm just wondering. I have a story in mind. If you don't feel comfortable, I'll give it to Alex."

"Give what to me?" Alex asks as he stands in the doorway.

"A story with Mark," I answer.

"Henry?"

"What? Really?"

"Sorry. I couldn't resist."

I shake my head. "I was going to give it to Randy, but we all know how he is."

Alex nods. He looks to Randy. "So?"

"I don't know," Randy says. "I mean...he's a good looking guy. I like Glenn. I don't want to hurt him."

"So...you and Glenn really have a relationship?" I ask.

He blushes. "I would like to think so."

I look to Alex. "Do you want the part? If you don't take it, it's going to JoMo."

"What's the story about?" the blond inquiries.

"Well, Mark's a long haul truck driver looking for a good time. You'll be a hitchhiker making your way around the U.S. You end up at a truck stop where Mark is. You see him leaving and ask if you can hitch. He looks you over and says something about payment. You decide to go for it because you really want to get where you are going. You're actually running away from a man who abducted you when you were young and was going to use you as a sex slave, but he never got around to it because another kid kept his attention off of you. When the time comes, you let him know that you're a virgin in all aspects of sex. He's taken back a bit and decides to hold off. You two travel around a bit. A PI is looking for you for the dude because the guy killed the young man that had been protecting you. I mean the young man helped you escape. There's more to the story."

Alex stands there, taking it all in. "I like it." He nods. "Sure, I'll do."

I smile. "Nice. Thanks."

He shakes his head. "No problem."

Mark looks in on us. His eyes dart from one person to the next.

"What up, fool?" I ask.

"Nothing," he answers. "I felt someone talking about me. What's going on?"

"A new story idea," Alex replied. "We might be paired together."

Mark raises his right eyebrow. "You sure Alberto won't be jealous?"

Alex shook his head.

Mark smirked. "It'd be nice working with ya."

Alex blushes.

The Deadman grabs Alex's wrist. "Let's go talk."

I watch as they leave.

"That man's libido..." Randy breathes.

I nod. "I don't see how Mike can handle it. Top it with Steve as well. I would die."

Randy nods in agreement.

"Just letting you know, there is a story in the works with you and Alex."

"Really?"

I nod.

"Okay. I can see us working together."

"You'll be topping."

"I know I will."

"However...there is this story that I really, really, really want you and Mark in."

Randy stares at me.

"It revolves around the feud with the Undertaker."

Randy thinks about him and nods. "Fine. I'll do it. If Glenn gets upset..."

"I understand...don't worry about it."

"Good."

We both chuckle and settle down for a much needed nap


	17. Chapter 17

**************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.**************************

**Chapter Seventeen**

"_'Cause we got a little ol' convoy rockin' through the night. Yeah, we got a little ol' convoy, ain't she a beautiful sight? Come on and join our convoy, ain't nothin' gonna get in our way. We gonna roll this truckin' convoy 'cross the U-S-A. Convoy!"_

I've been hearing that song for awhile from Jeff, Mike, Cody, and Phil. Yes...Phil. My Phil. He has turned his back against me. Just kidding. I know that it's all in fun. The other guys just shake their heads and let me be.

"What do you expect?" Steve asks me one morning while standing in my bedroom doorway.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. You think the story idea sucks?"

Steve comes in and sits in my computer chair. "Do you like the story?"

"I think it's a good idea."

"Then why should it matter?"

I think for a moment. "True. So, how are you adjusting?"

"Really well. Thanks for asking."

"You and Mike okay?"

"We're fine. He's a good kid."

"True."

He taps his foot for a minute. "So...who is Alex seeing in _A Real Love_?"

"What?"

"Who is Alex seeing in the story?"

I smile. "I'm not telling you. You have to figure it out."

"For one thing, I don't think he'll ever bottom for Cody." He propped his right foot up on a small step stool that I use to get books off from the top shelves of my bookcases. "Cody doesn't come off as a top...more of a bottom."

"Okay."

"I can see Alex bottoming for...well me."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah."

I sit there and try to imagine them together. They seem to fit. I can see Alex in a relationship with Steve.

"Mark, Glenn, Randy, Cena, Alberto, and Sheamus."

"Wade?"

He thinks for a long while. "Okay...include him on that list."

"I can see him topping Cody, Jeff, and John Morrison. He can switch with the others."

"Switching with Punk...?"

"I can see it."

Steve whirls around in the chair until he stops to face me once again. "I can see it now." He props his right foot back up. "Okay. Cena is with JoMo, Sheamus is attracted to a small high-flier. You haven't introduced Alberto and Randy is trying to get with Jeff. That leaves Mark and Glenn."

I smile at him and shake my head.

"It's one of those two. That's my guess."

I nod my head. "Very good."

He leans forward. "What's going on with these Zeke and Heath characters?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

I laugh. "Not sure yet."

"Are you going to put them together?"

"Like I said...I'm not sure yet. Maybe."

"It seems like they're moving in that direction."

"Can't help what my mind wants to do."

He nods. "So this new story that you're planning...?"

"The one with Sheamus and Alex?"

He stares at me. "Really?"

"Hell yeah."

"Hey! That's my line."

"Whatever!" I roll my eyes. "So I'm trying to come up with what to do next in _Stone Cold Lovin'_."

"What do you mean?"

"Like what should I write in the next chapter and beyond. I need to think about your wedding."

"Just take it one chapter at a time. I would like to see more of Cena's exes harassing Alex."

"Why put the poor boy through shit?"

"Why not?"

I stare at him.

"Think about it. If you place more obstacles in his way, the better the outcome for their future."

"Better outcome?"

"Hell yeah. Put the exes in Alex's way. Have him fight for Cena and have Cena fight for him. Their bond will be come stronger."

Damn...I hate to admit it, but he's right. "Thanks."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for."

"Funny. Randy or Punk are usually the guys I talk to the most. Now, here you are."

He nods. "Well, I'm off to the store."

"Why?"

"You're out of beer."

"Oh." I shake my head. "Between you and Mark, man."

"Hey, we love our beer."

I smile as I watch him leave. I go back to working on getting an update for one of my fan fiction stories.


	18. Chapter 18

****************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.****************************

**Chapter Eighteen**

Wow, _Stone Cold Lovin' _is on a roll and I'm loving it. Mike and Steve are loving it as well. At least I think they are. Well, Steve told me like he liked it. I hope my fans are liking it as well.

I get a knock at my door and I look up. "Oh, hi, JoMo. What can I do you for?"

"Nothing much."

"Come in."

He does so and takes a seat in my computer chair.

"What's up?"

"_A Real Love._"

"What about it?"

"I don't want Mikey getting too hurt in that story. I mean you have abused him your other stories."

"Not as much as I've abused Alex."

"True, but I don't want him to get too hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt him too much. Just scare him a little."

JoMo nods. "Thank you."

"No problem." I study him for a bit. "So, how are you and Wade doing?"

He blushes. "Great. I really do like him."

"I see that. You spend most of your time with him."

"I can't help it. He's just so nice and caring."

I nod. "Hey, I have a story idea that I want you and Steve for. You think you can go for it?"

"Maybe."

"You'll like it."

"Okay. Thanks for talking with me."

"No problem." I watch him leave. Man, too many story ideas. This is like becoming a hobby. I love writing, but this is getting ridiculous. My fan fiction story ideas are rivaling my novel story ideas.

"Hi," Phil greets.

"Sup?" I say.

"Nothing much. Just wandering around."

"Question."

"Shoot."

"You, Alex, and Alberto."

He smirks and shakes his head. "What can I say? I like to be sandwiched between them both."

"AHHHHHHHHH! TMI! T – M – I!"

Phil laughs.

"Thinking about putting you and Cena together."

"What?" Cena asks as he comes up behind Phil.

"She's thinking about putting us together," Phil answers.

Cena nods and looks Phil over.

"It's going to be a collection of stories that weave together like a blanket," I reply.

"Okay."

"Your story will be the first of the collection," I add.

"Nice!" they both say.

"What brings you by, Cena?" I question.

"Just wondering if Phil wanted to go to the movies with me. Jeff and Matt are hanging out."

"Where's Ted and Cody?"

"Ted and Cody are making out."

"Don't those two ever stop?" Phil asks.

"Sometimes," Cena answers. "So? Do you wanna go with me?"

"What are we going to go see?"

"I was thinking either Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Conan, 30 Minutes or Less, or Columbiana."

"Apes sounds good to me."

"We can do that."

"Before you go, Cena. I have a story in the works with you and Taker."

Cena folds his arms over his chest.

"Yes...you will be bottoming for him and yes...he will be protecting from a psychotic killer."

"What?" he asks.

"You will be bottoming for him."

"I get that part, but protecting from a psychotic killer?"

"Well, something like that."

"Okay. That's fine."

"Wow," I breathe.

"What?"

"You're not going to bitch about bottoming for Taker."

"Why would I? I can see myself bottoming for him."

"In fact, he tops us all," Phil jokes.

"But not Glenn or Steve," I add.

"True," he answers.

"Have fun, guys."

I watch them leave. I go back to doing what I was doing.


	19. Chapter 19

****************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.****************************

**Chapter Nineteen**

I go up to Cena and Randy while they played video games. I watch them for a long while before I break their concentration. "I have a question for the both of you."

Cena pauses the game. "Shoot."

"In _A Love that Comes True_, you and Randy are together, but you don't want to bottom nor top for each other, what up with that?"

Randy laughs.

"How did you two have a relationship?" I question.

"We did and yet we didn't," Cena replies.

"We were attracted to each other but didn't feel comfortable about bottoming for each other," Randy explains. "Mostly make-out sessions, blow jobs, and hands jobs."

"That's a...very thrilling relationship," I say.

"I know, right?" Cena chuckles. "Well, one day, I caught Randy checking Phil out. We decided to go for it."

"Phil was weirded out at first," Randy says, "but grew accustomed to the idea and became part of our relationship."

"He bottomed for the both of you like Mike did in _Comforts of the Champ_," I state.

They both nod.

"John, how are you liking the story..._Love on the Mountain_?" I ask.

"Man, I'm having the worst luck ever!" John exclaims.

"I'm saying," Randy began. "First, you lose your baby. Then, your Dad gets shot. Third, you catch Hunter cheating on you. Forth, you get into an accident and crack and/or break your ribs. Next, you fall into a river. Finally, you come face to face with some creature. Man, it's like your bad luck is come in threes. One day, three things. A couple of days later, three more bad things."

John shakes his head. "I know, right?"

"Anyways," I roll my eyes, "I'm thinking about who the bad guys are going to be."

"Oh boy," Randy breathes. He starts to chuckle.

Cena inhales and then exhales. "Am I going to get hurt too badly?"

"There's always a possibility," I reply. "Randy, are you sure you're comfortable with bottoming for Mark?"

Randy nods. "Me and Glenn talked about it and he's fine with me doing it for your story."

I know. "You know, you and Glenn are the only true couple of my muses."

The Viper smiles. "That makes me kind of proud."

I smile.

"So what is the story about?" Randy asks.

"It deals with the feud that Randy had with the Undertaker. In the story, you started the feud because you're the Legend Killer. As time progresses, you realize that you have feelings for him and can't understand why. You want to suppress this feelings by continuing what you are doing and the actions escalate to out side the ring."

"Wow...drama," John sings.

I nod. "Heartache...lots of heartache."

Randy just shakes his head. "You should really go into Romance writing for a living."

"I should," I say, "but I write what my mind wants me to write when it comes to my novels."

"What's up with the story between Sheamus and Alex?" Cena asks.

"Yeah. What up with that?" Randy asks as well.

"It's being co-written," I reply.

"We know that," Cena says. "Why Sheamus?"

"You know I can get passed that," Randy replies. "What up with Heath and Zeke? That shit blew my mind."

"I really don't see Heath with Zeke," Cena states. "I see Heath with Justin or Wade. I really can't see Zeke with anyone."

"Is it because he's black?" I question.

"No," John says. "It's his personality."

"I can see him with Evan," Randy says with much thought. "Of course, I can see Evan with almost anyone."

Me and John nod.

"Well, Heath and Zeke are together...so get over it," I tell John.

"I can see them together," Randy replies. "They're a cute, odd couple...just like me and Glenn."

"Sheamus and Heath would be good together," John says with a smile. "The Ginger Brigade..."

"Now hold on there, fella," Sheamus says as he walks down the stairs. "I can't imagine myself with Heath much less want to be. Two gingers in a relationship...not a good idea. Besides, I would like to see where Zeke and Heath are going in both stories."

"That's right," it dawns on John, "you do have them in two stories. So, they're a couple in one story and going to be a couple in another story."

"I'm thinking about making them a couple in _A Real Love_," I reply. "That's where it seems like it's heading."

"Go for it," Sheamus says. "If it feels like it, then go for it."

I nod my head. "I will. I am." I stand up. "I need to go work on the second chapter of _Love on the Mountain_."

"Have fun," they say.

"Try not to hurt me too badly," John yells.

I giggle and run back up the stairs. "No promises!"


	20. Chapter 20

******************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.******************************

**Chapter Twenty**

I watch as Mark went through his wardrobe. I smile to myself as he looks over his clothes. He's like a woman.

"How about this shirt with these pants?" he asks me while holding up a white button down shirt with black jeans.

"Are you nervous?" I question.

"A little bit."

I quirk an eyebrow. "Why?"

"John's kind of nice."

"What about you and Mike?"

"Truth be told...Mike's spending most of his time with Steve."

I stare at him. "Really?"

Mark nods.

"Really?"

"Yeah...really."

"Wow." I watch as he gets dressed. "So...you and John?"

"Like I said, he's kind of nice."

I start to sniffle.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just so happy."

"Why?"

"First, Glenn and Randy. Then, Wade and Morrison. Now...you and Cena."

"It might be me, Cena, and Jeff."

I stare at him.

"Cena likes Jeff as well."

"Oh." I think a moment. "Do you like Jeff?"

"He's okay, I guess. I haven't hung out with him much."

I nod. "Have you thought about asking him out on one of your dates with John or just a date between the two of you?"

"I should do that."

_Matt, Ted, and Cody...Alberto, Alex, and Phil...Mark, John, and Jeff._ I shrug my shoulders. I get up and leave. I make my way to Cena's room. I knock and enter.

Clothes are on his bed and Jeff is just watching John.

"Dude," I say.

Jeff looks to me and nods.

I take a seat next to him. "You're just as nervous as Mark."

John lets out a nervous laugh. "I'm not nervous."

"You are," Jeff says.

I study Jeff a moment. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. I have a date tonight," he answers.

"With who?" I ask.

"Stephen."

"Wilds?"

"Who?" Jeff and John asks.

"Sorry. I have a friend named Stephen." I think for a second. "Sheamus. You have a date with Sheamus?"

Jeff nods. "He's taking me to dinner and then a movie. We might join up with Mark and John at the Karaoke bar."

"If you have a date, shouldn't you get ready?" I question.

"I should, but I'm helping Nervous Horace here."

I laugh. "I got this. You get pretty for your man."

"He's not my man," Jeff replies. "John is."

"So...wait...you're going for a four way relationship? You know what? I don't care."

Jeff laughs and leaves.

I watch as John pulls out more clothes. "Dude, stop being nervous."

"I can't help it. I like Mark just as much as I like Jeff."

"Kay. Just to let you know, he's wearing a white button down shirt with black jeans."

John nods. He pulls out a like blue button down with black jeans.

"I'd go for the red shirt."

"But this one brings out my eyes more."

_He IS a woman. _"All right."

He quickly dresses and splashes on some cologne. I nod my approval just as a knock comes to his door. John answers it and smiles at Mark.

"Ready to go?" Mark asks.

"Let me get my wallet, phone, and keys."

He turns around and I hold out say items.

"Thanks, Izzy," John replies.

"Have fun," I say.

"We will," Mark says as he escorts John out of the hallway and to their date.

I sigh. _I'm bored. _I wander over to Morrison's room and look in. It's empty. I got to Wade's and it's empty. I sigh again and go upstairs. I make my way to my room and find Randy and Phil are sitting on my bed, watching T.V.

"Really?" I ask.

They nod.

"What are you watching?" I inquire.

"One of your bad movies," Randy says.

"It's not _that _bad," Phil replies. "It has its good points. I mean the plot is decent. I like some of the characters."

Randy stares at Phil. "You know I love you, right Philly?"

Phil nods.

I stare at the screen. "You know for a 70's movie, 'Don't Look in the Basement' is not that bad."

Phil nods. "I like it."

Randy rolls his eyes as he munches on some popcorn.

"It could be worse," I reply. "Have you watched 'Vampire Girl vs Frankenstein Girl' yet?"

They shake their heads.

"That movie is so awesomely bad that it's awesome."

"Sweet," Phil says. "We're watching that next."

"Good Lord," Randy replies.

I laugh and sit down next to Phil to watch the remainder of the movie. "You know they're bringing back Beavis and Butt-head?"

"What's the point?" Randy asks. "It's not like they'll be reviewing any music videos cause MTV doesn't show them any more."

"It's nothing but reality TV," Phil adds. "I miss music videos."

"Remember R.E.M.?" I ask. "They had some good videos."

"Stone Temple Pilots, Radiohead, Smashing Pumpkins," Phil lists.

"Metallica, Nirvana," Randy adds.

"Oh, Phil Collins. I loved Genesis's videos. I loved their puppet video."

"That was a good video."

We sit in silence for a moment before singing, "I want my, I want my, I want my MTV..."

I look to the door and see Glenn and Mike standing there watching us. "What?"

"I can't believe I walked into that," Glenn says.

"I won't have believed it if I wasn't standing here listening to you guys," Mike replies.

"What?" I ask again. "I miss my music videos. I want my MTV back!"

Glenn sighs and smiles. He comes in and lays on the bed. Randy leans against him. Mike smiles and joins us as well.


	21. Chapter 21

******************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.******************************

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Did you like your date?" Morrison asks Cena.

"It was nice," Cena replies.

"This is your what, fifth date?"

The older man nods.

"So...are you two together together like Glenn and Randy?"

"I don't know. I mean...I really like him."

Morrison looks at him. "Have you two...you know?"

Cena stares at him. "Oh. OH! Not yet."

Morrison nods. Both men stare off into space.

"So, you and Wade?" Cena questions.

The brunette blushes. "He's really sweet."

"Really?"

"He takes me out, buy me things, we talk, joke around..."

"You're in love."

Morrison nods.

Wade walks into Cena's room. "There you are, luv."

Morrison smiles up at him.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Wade helps Morrison up and they leave.

Cena watches them and sighs. He gets up and goes over to Mark's room. He knocks.

"Come in," Mark says.

The younger man smiles and enters. He takes in Mark's bare chest. "Hi."

Mark smiles up at him as he places his book down. "What can I help you with?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go and do something."

The large man pats a spot next to him and Cena climbs into bed with him. He leaves a small space between them. Mark chuckles and pulls him closer, causing the younger man to blush.

"I feel like a teenage girl," John replies.

"Really?"

The younger man nods.

Mark nuzzles against his neck. John's breathe quickens.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Mark asks.

Cena nods.

"What do you want to watch, baby?"

"What do you have?"

"Action, comedy...horror."

Cena blushes.

"Horror it is."

"What?" Cena asks.

"What better way to cuddle with you during the scary scenes?"

John rolls his eyes. "I don't get scared."

"We'll see."

Mark gets up and goes through his DVD collection. He picks out a movie and pops it in. He goes back and gets comfortable with his arms around Cena.

Else where in the house, Ted and Cody lay on opposite sides of Matt with their heads on his chest. He has a smile on his face. He looks to his boys before kissing them both on the forehead. Cody rolls his head upward and purses his lips. Matt chuckles and kisses them. Ted pouts and the older Hardy chuckles before kissing him as well.

Mike dances in front of a mirror. Randy walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Randy!" Mike giggled.

Music played and Randy swayed with Mike.

_"Yo check it out I got a plan," _Mike sang.

_"Here's my intention," _Randy joined it.

_"The frat boys are lame."_

They danced together singing. _"I kissed a boy and they liked it. I got all the honeys in the club excited."_

Glenn and Steve stand in the doorway, smiling at them. Glenn walks in, scoops Randy up, and throws him over his shoulder.

"Bye, Mike," Randy says as they leave.

Mike wave as he still dances. He beckons Steve in. He closes and locks the door.

Glenn throws Randy down gently onto the bed. He kisses him.

"I missed you," Randy replies.

"I wasn't gone that long," Glenn says.

"Long enough."

Punk, Alex, and Alberto play video games in the entertainment room. Alex loses a round and takes off his shirts. Punk chuckles as he looks the younger man over.

"Hush," Alex says. "At least I still have my pants."

Punk sticks his tongue out at him.

"Punky, Alex, stop fighting," Alberto says. "The sooner Punk's naked, the sooner we can have other kinds of fun." He winks at them.

"Oh, it's on, Philly Cheesecake," Alex replies.

"Bring it," Punk challenges.

They go back to playing.

Jeff and Stephen lay on a blanket in the backyard, staring up at the night sky.

"There's Aries," Jeff pointed out. "Jupiter is very bright tonight."

Stephen nods as he rubs circles along the younger Hardy's lower back.

"There's Taurus."

Stephen points up with his free hand. "Ursa Minor and Major."

Jeff looks at him and smiles. "I really like you, Stephen."

The Irishman smiles. "I like you as well, fella."

The Charismatic Enigma giggles and buries his face into Stephen's chest. His cell goes off. He looks at it and laughs.

"What?" Stephen asks.

"Mark is forcing Cena to watch horror movies," Jeff replies.

"Let's go rescue him."

Jeff stands and helps Stephen up. He gathers the blanket and they walk inside. They head straight to Mark's room and enters.

Cena watches the screen with wide eyes. He looks to them. 'Help me,' he mouths.

Jeff shakes his head and crawls into the large bed with Stephen right behind him.

Jeff pats John's hand. "If you get scared, just squeeze my..." Jeff covers his eyes. "That was really sick.

"See," John says.

"Nice," Stephen replies.

Jeff swats at him. "Johnny." He turns and buries his face into John's chest.

Cena wraps his arms around the smaller man and turns his face away from screen. "Mark, you're a very sick man."

"But you love me," Mark replies.

"Whatever."

The Irishman laughs.

Jeff and John hold each other with Stephen and Mark watch the remainder of the movie.

I wake up and look around. I blink rapidly and settle back down. I look to the lump beside me. I reach my hand over and turn on my lamp to get a better look. The person is large, clearly a man with long blond hair covering his face. I quirk an eyebrow and brush his hair out of his face. I stare at the sleeping man's large nose and beard.

"How the hell..." I begin. "I don't care."

I turn off the lamp and go back to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

********************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.********************************

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

I sit in my room looking over the mask I'm making for a character that I'm going to play for a vampire role-playing game. It's White Wolf's new game, New World of Darkness. Remember when WWF had that vampire character, Gangrel, and his cohorts, Edge and Christian? The Brood? Yeah, that was Old World of Darkness. I've played it. It's fun. I must say, I love the New World of Darkness much more. The resolve system for actions is just elegant and smooth.

Anyways, I look over the mask. I have a few more lines of the checkerboard pattern that I have to do before I repaint the rest of the mask black and do some red lines down. I sigh and rub my eyes. I've been working on this thing for days.

The lump beside me moves and settles down. He's been like that for awhile. I don't know why. Hell, I don't even know how he got into my house.

Randy knocks on the door to get my attention.

"What up?" I greet.

"Still no sign of Cena?" he asks.

All right, let me explain something: John ran away...well, he's in hiding. The talk of sex came up between him and Mark and he got freaked out and hasn't been seen since. Well, that's not entirely true.

I shake my head.

Randy sighs and rubs the back of his head. "Mark's really upset. What should I tell him?"

"That he hasn't come home yet," I reply.

The Viper nods and leaves.

Five minutes pass before the lump turns to me. "Why are you lying to them?"

"Shut up, Hunter," I say.

"Just curious."

I get up and close my door. I sit back down and whisper, "John's afraid to have sex with Mark."

"And?"

"How about you bottom for Mark?"

"Mark Henry? Hell no."

"The Undertaker."

"Even worse."

I glare at him. "Anyways, John's just afraid and is trying to work out his feelings."

Hunter stares at me and shakes his head. He takes hold of my mask. "Nice."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing again?"

"Making a costume for my character."

He stares at me once more.

"I'm going to play a vampire game."

"Kay."

"The characters a bit complicated."

Hunter nods. "Is it that vampire game with the Gangrel and other stuff...?"

"It's the New World of Darkness. The Gangrel clan still exists. There's no longer thirteen clans but five and a hell lot of Bloodlines."

"Okay."

"There's the Daeva clan, Gangrel, Mekhet, Nosferatu, and Ventrue."

"I recognize the Gangrel, Nos, and Ventrue clan."

"White Wolf kept those. The Daeva are a combination of the Brujah and Toreador clan. The Mekhet, in my opinion, the Assimate and Lasombra clan."

"What are you playing?"

"It's a secret."

Hunter stares at me.

"I'm going to be one clan and portraying another."

"So the mask is for the Nos clan?"

"Well, the Nos clan can be physically deformed, but most go for looking normally like they did in life."

"Wait..."

"New World of Darkness. If the Nos isn't physically deformed, then there is something else wrong with them like an odor or how they move or have an aura about them. There's something not right about them."

Hunter thinks for a moment. "I'm slowly understanding."

"I'm playing one clan, I'm not going to tell you, but with this mask and how I'll be talking and moving, people will think that I'm Nosferatu."

"Okay. Sneaky monkey."

I smirk.

Someone knocks on my door.

"Enter," I say.

The door swings open and Jeff stares at me. He looks so sad that it breaks my heart.

"Randy says that you haven't heard from Johnny at all," Jeff replies as tears form in his eyes.

"No, baby, I haven't," I reply. God, this is so sad to see Jeff this upset.

"Where could he be?"

I shrug my shoulders. "He'll come back when he's ready."

Hunter sighs and goes back to looking over my mask.

Jeff folds his arms over his chest. "I just don't get it. Why would he just leave? He could just talk to me...or Randy. Even you."

I blink several times. "Just because I'm a girl and naturally bottom doesn't mean I know what he's going through."

Jeff nods. "I miss him."

"I know you do. And I know that Mark's upset and Randy's upset...but we shouldn't push him. Let him come home when he's good and ready."

Jeff nods again. "I'm going to keep Mark company."

"You do that." I watch as he leaves. "This is fucking killing me."

Hunter grunts. "Just tell them."

"No. Cena needs to work his feelings out about bottoming to Mark. This is worse than Randy and Glenn."

"Really?"

"Randy never ran away."

Hunter kicks my lower back.

I roll my eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I do, I do."

"It's like the first time you have sex...you're scared and excited. Then doubts run through your mind. What if I don't satisfy him or her? What if it hurts or what if I hurt them? Am I doing this right? I don't know if I can suck his dick or eat her out. So much emotions are running on high."

"I get what you're saying."

"Now, you have a dominate male going to be topped by a more dominate male..."

We both sigh. I take back my mask and start to work on it some more. I get frustrated and place it down. I jump off my bed and walk to Mark's room downstairs. I stand outside his door and deeply inhale. I knock before opening the door.

I stare at the big guy. "How you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess," Mark replies.

Jeff just stares off into space. Stephen is talking lowly to him.

"He'll come back," I reply.

"How do you know that?" Mark asks me as he turns his eyes to me.

"I just do," I reply. "He cares for you but is afraid."

"What's he afraid of?

"Everything," I reply.

"How would you know?" Mark asks.

"He's my muse...I should know. He thought he could do it, but he's so afraid and confused. It really didn't help with Hunter showing up as well. I mean...he was going to have his child in the story."

Mark shakes his head. "But that's just your story. I'm talking about this...our relationship. Yeah, we may be muses, but we care for each other. Mike's finally settling down with someone who gets him."

"I know. That's kind of odd," I reply.

Mark chuckles.

"Will he come back, Izzy?" Jeff asks.

I stare into those pleading emeralds. I give a slight smile and answer, "Yeah...I know he will. Just give him time."


	23. Chapter 23

********************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.********************************

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

I walk through the woods behind my house. I feel really bad for lying to Jeff and Mark, but Cena has to come to his senses all on his own. I can't force him to do something that he really doesn't want to do or isn't ready for. I sigh as I look at him.

Cena sits on a fallen tree. He stares at nothing, deep in thought.

"Hey," I whisper.

He turns to me and gives me a small smile. "Hi." He looks so lost and confused.

"Deep in thought again?"

Cena nods.

I take a seat next to him.

"What should I do?" he asks.

"To be honest, I really don't know. This isn't my life. It's yours."

He sighs.

"Do you like him? Taker? Do you like him?"

"Yeah. He makes me feel special."

"Then, don't worry too much about it. He'll take care of you. Just let him."

"But...I'm afraid."

"I know you are. We all are when we're in a great relationship and want to take it to the next level. But I think...as long as you love the person, it shouldn't matter what your fears are telling you."

We sit in silence just staring at the nature that is before us. I straighten up bit. I can feel that someone else is with us. I turn my head slightly and cringe on the inside. John looks to me and turns to see what I'm staring at. He instantly jumps up.

"Don't," Mark pleads. "Don't run away. I just want to talk."

John moves his eyes to me and back to him.

"John...please."

The younger man nods.

"I'll take my leave," I say as I stand up. I disappear like ninja.

The two men stare at each other, both nervous and scared.

"Why are you hiding from me?" Mark asks.

"I'm afraid," John replies. "I mean, everyone expects me to be Super Cena, but I'm not super. I'm just a man."

"I know that."

"I'm not like Randy. He and Glenn seem to fit, you know?"

"And we don't?"

"Well, I've always been the dominate one."

"Okay?"

"I don't know if I can just submit to you."

Mark nods. "So do you want to break it off?"

John stares at him as he bites his upper lip. "No...but I'm afraid."

"It's okay to be scared. I'm scared. It just means that we're human." Mark slowly makes his way to him. "I missed you."

"Right..."

"No...I did." He stands in front of John. "You make me smile and laugh. I miss holding you in my arms."

John stares at him.

"I miss smelling your scent long after you leave me."

"Really?"

Mark nods.

Cena takes his hand. "You think we can...um...go out on a date?"

"I would love that."

"Okay."

"Let's go back. Jeff is really missing you as well as Randy."

John moves and hugs the larger man. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Causing everyone to worry. I must tell Izzy sorry as well."

"Why?"

"I put her in the middle of this."

Mark stares at him.

"She knew where I was."

"Oh. Well. Let's go back."

Cena nods and lets Mark lead the way back.

I sit in my room with Hunter watching me as I make masks.

"So?" he begins.

"So," I reply.

"You think they'll be okay?"

"They'll be just fine."

He nods. "You think you'll get flack for...hiding John?"

"I did not hide him. I just let him be."

"Same thing."

I shrug my shoulders. "If they give me flack, they'll give me flack."

"True."

We could hear people shouting and cheering Cena's return.

"Should we go and join them?" Hunter asks.

"I won't," I answer.

"Why?"

"Because we knew where he was."

He thinks for a moment. "Damnit. Now, I'm going to get flack."

I nod. "At least I won't be alone."

"I hate you."

The door opens and we look up at a very angry Undertaker. He closes the door behind him.

"You knew where he was and didn't tell anyone," Mark growled through his teeth.

"Before you start," Hunter begins, "it's her fault."

"Just throw me under the bus, why don't ya?" I say.

"I told her to tell you guys."

I hang my head and sigh.

"I was worried sick about him," Mark continued. "Hell, Jeff and Randy were worried as well. Jeff was actually sick. He was sick!"

"I understand," I reply.

"Apparently, you don't," Taker said. "Izzy, how could you not tell us? Me?"

I stare at him. "Because he needed to figure out what he wanted to do by himself. Not be rushed, not be pushed..."

"I would never push him or rush him."

"I know, but I wanted to make sure Cena would be fine with it."

Mark slowly exhales.

A knock comes to the door and he opens it. Cena smiles at him.

"What do you need, love?" I ask.

"I'm here for Mark," John replies.

"I feel the love," I whisper.

"Yes, John?" Mark replies.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie?" John asks.

Mark smiles and nods. They both leave.

"That went better than I thought," Hunter replies.

I nod. "We'll see what happens from here."

"True that."

I go back to making my mask.


	24. Chapter 24

**********************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.**********************************

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

True to Hunter's words, we were getting flack for knowing where John was. Well, I got ignored mostly. I don't mind. I know in my heart that I did the right thing. Cena doesn't know that they're giving me the cold shoulder, but I'm not saying anything. It's my problem.

So, I finished my costume and got a job. Things are looking up for me. Of course...one thing just nags at me.

Hunter walks into my room. I stare at him and he stares back.

"How's your day?" I ask.

"Better than most," he replies. "At least they're talking to me."

I smile and nod. "I have a question for you."

Hunter takes a seat in my computer chair. "Shoot."

"How did you get into my house, into my room, into my bed without anyone knowing?"

He smiles at me. "Magic."

"Bull shit!" we hear Punk say as he walks into my room.

"Well, hello," I greet.

"That is pure and utter bull shit," Punk says without acknowledging me.

"I walked in," Hunter says.

"That's trespassing," I reply.

"That's trespassing," Punk says.

I stare at him.

"That's against the law," he states.

"Not really. You're muses," I say.

"I knocked...some," Hunter replies.

"I was asleep," I say.

"Some. Some? Like this?" Punk knocks lightly on my door. "Like that?"

Hunter stares at him.

"No one heard you!" Punk says. "Why are you here?"

"He's a muse...?" I answer.

Hunter just stares at him.

"Well?" Punk glares at the larger man.

Yeah, I'm being ignored.

"I'm a muse."

Punk snorts. "If you hurt anyone, you'll have to deal with me."

"Bye," I say, but he doesn't turn around.

"How rude," Hunter says. "He didn't even acknowledge you."

I shrug my shoulders. "Used to it. Years of practice."

Hunter looks at me.

"I was the nerd in high school. I had some friends but not many. Never dated, always rode the bus...yeah. I liked guys, but they never ever had interest in me. I mean I was thick, I wore glasses, and I had really bad acne. I'm still thick, I still wear glasses, but the acne isn't as bad any more."

"We all go through some form of torment in middle school and high school." He stares at me. "You're curvy."

I nod. "This little thing...shall pass."

"What shall pass?" Cena asks.

Okay, everyone but Cena and Hunter are ignoring me, but still, I'm getting ignored. It's a wonder that I can get some of my stories out since they don't want to talk to me.

"Life," I reply.

Cena looks from me and to Hunter and back. "Izzy?"

"I mean it. We live and we die and we live again. Life will pass."

Cena folds his arms over his chest.

"Don't look at me like that," I say.

"You're lying to me," Cena replies. "I'll find out what's going on."

We watch as he leaves my room.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Hunter asks.

"Why would I tell him what's going on?" I question. "My battle, my fight."

Hunter sighs.

"So...you just walked right on in here?" I question.

"Yeah."

I did a face-palm. "I need to keep that door locked."

"That you do...or lock it before you go to bed."

I nod.

There's a knock at the front door and I stare at Hunter. We both go and answer it. I open the door, letting in the cool air. I stare at the two men before me.

"Wade! It's for you." I walk away.

Hunter waits for the Brit. "It's for you." With that, Hunter walks off.

Wade looks outside. Smiling at him are Zeke and Heath.


	25. Chapter 25

**********************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.**********************************

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

So, Hunter, Zeke, Heath, and I are in my room. I get a rare day off, which I love since I woke up: MOVIE DAY! Heath, Hunter, and Zeke lay in my bed while I'm sitting on the floor. I should be writing, but I've been doing that a lot lately...well, my Christmas Special one-shots. I'm really digging it.

Did I mention that I got a new muse?

Oh.

I forgot. Sorry.

So like a week or two after Zeke and Heath showed up. Justin is in my bed. Thank you, Hunter. Hunter let him in and Justin sensed something amiss and came to me.

So, Justin is our newest edition. He is a real sweetheart.

I look up when he came back in with a large bowl of popcorn. He sits beside me on the floor with the bowl between us.

"I like popcorn," I reply.

"Me too," Hunter says as he reach down.

Everyone chuckles.

Cena walks in. "What's going on here?"

"Watching a movie," Heath replies.

"Why in here? There is the entertainment room."

"Like it here better," Justin states.

"But the flat-screen is better," Cena argues.

Zeke and Hunter look at each other.

"We're here because the others are jackasses and have been ignoring Izzy," Heath says. "Why do you think she's been writing the other stories slowly?"

I stop chewing.

The silence is deafening. Well, not really seeing how the TV is still on.

"What?" Cena asks.

"Nothing," I reply. "Heath is just upset that you're interrupting our movie time."

Cena looks to everyone.

Heath rolls his eyes. "No, I meant what I said."

Zeke and Hunter cringe. Justin shakes his head. I just watch the movie.

Cena slowly nods and walks out of the room.

"Why did you to that?" I ask Heath.

"Someone has to fight your battles," the ginger replies. "How long does it take you to write your stories?"

"A while."

"How long does it take you to write your one-shots?"

"Not long."

Heath looks at me and smiles. "There ya go."

"I have a feeling...that tonight's going to be a bad night."

"It might be a good night," Justin offered.

"I don't think so," Hunter replies.

Cena goes straight to Mark's room. The larger man lays on his bed, reading a book.

"Hey, love," Mark replies.

Cena doesn't say a thing. He packs up some of his things.

"John?" Mark calls.

The younger man glares at him and leaves for his own room.

"John." Mark goes after him only to be met with the door slamming in his face.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asks, standing in the entrance way of his room.

"John just packed up his things and left my room," Mark explains.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

The door opens and John steps out. He pushes by Mark and Jeff. Mark grabs John's elbow. John wrenches himself away and sneers at the older man. He walks away.

"John!" Mark exclaims, but the blond doesn't look back.

"What's wrong with him?" Jeff questions.

Mark watches Cena disappear.

Heath grabs a handful of popcorn. "We might need to make more."

"You guys eat too much," I tell them.

"We're athletes," Justin says.

"No, you're muses," I state.

"We still need nourishment in order to help you," Heath replies.

I sigh.

"You know they're right," Hunter says. "Just go with the flow."

I nod.

"Can I join?" Cena asks as he held two bowls, one of chips and the other of cheese dip.

"Hell yeah!" Zeke replies. "Take a seat."

John smiles and takes a seat next to me.

I stare at him.

"If you're having trouble, you should have talked to me," John says.

"You know how she can be," Hunter states.

"My fight, my battle," I reply.

Justin smiles. "You have us."

I munch on some popcorn. I have a feeling that this might not end well.


	26. Chapter 26

************************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.************************************

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

So, the battle lines have been drawn: Team Izzy vs Team Undertaker. Before I begin, I must say that my writing has been very slow as of late and I would like to apologize. Working took up most of my time and now that I don't have a job any more (suckage), I can focus most of my time writing and looking for another job. That being said, I cannot guarantee my stories coming out quickly seeing how my muses are divided.

On Team Izzy: me, Hunter, John Cena, Zeke, Heath, and Justin.

On Team Undertaker: Undertaker, Kane, Randy, Mike, Steve, Wade, Morrison, Phil, Jeff, and Matt.

Undecided: Alberto, Alex, Sheamus, Ted, and Cody.

My team may be small, but we have a big heart and will fight through this thing.

I walk around my house. It's night. I like being alone most of the time because it gives me a chance to think. I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Ya look lost," Sheamus says as he comes up behind me.

"Lost...no," I reply. "Just thinking."

"You've been doin' that a lot."

"I know." I look to him. "So, how are you and Jeff?"

He sighs. "Since, I'm not pickin' sides, we've decided that it was best to end things."

"We? More like he, huh?"

Sheamus nods.

I shake my head. "He can be a stubborn man."

"That he can be."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Putting you in this situation."

Sheamus shakes his head. "I don't mind. I love him, but ya can't force your opinion on someone."

"How's Cody and Ted?"

"We're fine" Ted states as he and Cody walks over.

"That's good," Sheamus replies.

"Matt?"

"He's torn with supporting his brother and staying with us," Ted replies.

I look to Cody, who has his head down. "Cody?"

He moves his eyes to me. I can tell he's been crying.

"I'm okay," he quietly replies.

I nod. "I'm going to head to bed."

We wish each other a good-night. I make my way to my room and stare at Hunter in my bed. _Really? Really? Really?_

"Yes, really," he says with a grin.

Justin walks in behind me carrying blankets and pillows. Zeke and Heath follow behind him with drinks and snacks.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Movie night," Cena replies.

I smile. "Why?"

"To keep you company and to make up for today," Heath states.

I quirk an eyebrow.

"You didn't get to wrestle today," Zeke says.

"That's because I don't have the confidence that I need and the training," I reply.

"Don't you normally train as an MMA/BJJ fighter though?" Heath asks.

"But that's different than wrestling," I answer. "Yeah, I train for MMA/BJJ, but I don't train for wrestling. I really don't know how to do a suplex or powerbomb or do moves from the ropes. You actually do damage in MMA while in wrestling you tend to pull your punches. In the backyard, it can go either way. I went against Cali because he wanted to get me ready for the ring. That man is stiff. He's been doing backyard wrestling and martial arts for years. So instinct tells him to go stiff because of the martial arts. Sario is not as stiff because he doesn't have the same amount of experience. I've seen Melvin Bell and Fred Yehi in action. Those guys are totally stiff."

"You can still wrestle," Justin says.

"Most of the guys there were under 21," I stated. "Even if I wrestled them, it would have just been an MMA fight. How would it look if they got beaten by woman?"

John nods. "She's right. At that age, they have their pride."

"And the fact that they post their stuff on YouTube..." I say with a shake of my head.

"If they're wrestling, then they should be mature enough to let it slide if you won," Heath states.

"This are kids who found it funny that leaves got caught on the back of some dude's shorts and walked to the ring like that," I state.

The guys look at me.

I just nod. "Cali wants to turn me into a combo high-flier and brawler."

"What?" Zeke asks.

"I put wrestlers into three categories: powerhouse, brawler, and high-flier. Powerhouses are guys like Mark Henry, Vladimir Kozlov, Big Daddy, etc. Brawlers are guys like Dolph Ziggler, CM Punk, the Miz, so on and so forth. High-fliers...Justin, Evan Bourne, Sin Cara...you get the picture." I continue, "Since I'm a natural brawler with submissions under my belt because of MMA/BJJ, Cali wants to add the element of high-flying to the mix. He thinks that it would be a great thing for me."

The guys sit there and think awhile.

"I can see that," Hunter says.

"I need to work on my upper body strength because it sucks," I reply. "I tried to do a fireman's carry on someone...that didn't go well. I know I can straight lift 150lbs without any problem. He doesn't have to jump or anything."

"Pretty good," Cena replies.

I nod. "I'll be right back." I leave them and walk downstairs. I make a bee-line for Matt's room and knock.

The door opens and Matt stares at me. "What are you doing here?"

I push him into the room and close the door. "Are you thick?"

"What?"

"You heard."

He glares at me.

"Like that affects me." I fold my arms over my chest. "They miss you."

"Who?"

I roll my eyes. "Ted and Cody. Cody has been crying and possibly not sleeping and eating."

"What?"

"Now you're worried."

Matt hangs his head.

"Don't blame yourself."

"It's my fault."

"No."

"It is."

I stare at him and sigh. "Do you like them?"

He looks up at me.

"Do you like them?"

Matt nods.

"Then, why are you siding with your brother? Why are you siding with anyone? You should be thinking for yourself. The longer you push them away because of this silly little thing, the more you're hurting them...especially Cody." I rub the back of my neck. "I hate that this little argument is breaking up couples. Cena misses Mark but doesn't want to admit it. Alberto and Alex are happy but not as happy as when they had Phil with them. Sheamus is making it. Yeah, I knew where John was, but he had to come to terms with everything. He needed to be alone to figure everything out."

I sigh. "You know? I don't care what you do, but I do care about Cody. If anything happens to him, you have yourself to blame because you're not man enough to see that you're hurting him."

I walk out and go straight to my room.

Hunter looks up. "Where did you go?"

"Had to talk with someone," I answer.

"Good or bad?" Zeke asks.

"Both," I say. "What movie are we watching?"

"Hancock!" Justin and Heath exclaim.

"Bloodsport," Cena offers.

Zeke and Hunter look at each other.

"Izzy, what would you like to watch?" Hunter ask.

"Supernatural," I answer.

"That'll be good," Justin replies.

"Jared and Jensen are so hot," Heath said.

"Hey!" Zeke protested.

"They are," Cena agreed.

Heath smirks.

I shake my head and lay down beside Hunter and watch as Justin pop in Disc 1 of Season 1 into my DVD player.


	27. Chapter 27

************************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.************************************

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

I like listening to the rain. It's very calming and soothes me. Man, I've been on a roll with new stories. Having muses divided sucks big time. I mean...I can't really write, but I can. I have to force myself to write because I need to update my stories. I really hate this feud. It's really sucks.

Hunter enters my room and stares at me. "You're thinking loud thoughts."

"I always do," I reply.

"You're getting worry lines."

"I don't get worry lines. It's the Asian blood in me."

Hunter laughs.

"If you look at me, how old do you think I am?"

"Twenty...five...?"

I chuckle and shake my head. "Where's everyone?"

"Heath, Zeke, and Justin are out on a date and Cena went to get some snacks."

"Why?"

"Movie Night...?"

"But TNA's on."

"And?"

I pout.

"Okay...we'll watch TNA before Movie Night." Hunter looks at him. "You look good in make-up."

I blush. "I do not."

"You do."

"Whatever, you're just a figment of my imagination."

"Hey," Hunter protested. "Your imagination knows best."

I roll my eyes before going back to watch the show. I feel the bed dip down and look to see that Hunter had sat down.

"How's the show going?" he asks.

"Loving the whole OBD and Eric Young segments."

Hunter laughs.

We continue to watch until it ended.

I look at my clock. "Where are the guys?"

Hunter shakes his head.

I get up and go to the kitchen. I see that Mark, Jeff, and John are talking.

"John, please, listen," Mark pleads.

John puts the stuff he bought away. "Why? So you can lie to me?"

"I'm not going to lie to you."

"Right."

"John, listen to him," Jeff says.

John shakes his head. "You two should have known better. Izzy was doing me a favor."

"She could have at least told Jeff and me," Mark protests.

"No, she couldn't have because she didn't want to break my trust and confidence in her," John replied. "How hard is that to comprehend?"

"I was worried sick about you," Mark explains. "Jeff got sick."

"I understand, but to be mad at her and shun her for it," John replies. "She's sorry."

"John," Mark begins.

"No!" John states firmly. "When you and everyone apologize to her, I might come back to you. If you continue this, I'm not coming back."

He leaves the kitchen and drags me with him.

Mark and Jeff look at each other.

I plop down beside Hunter.

"What happened?" he asks.

I tell him and he shakes his head.

Heath stuck his head into the room. "Ready for Movie Night?"

Justin comes into the room and lays beside me. He hugs me and kisses my check, "I love you."

I smile and nod.

…

Cody lays in his bed as he holds his pillow. He stares at a picture of Matt before burying his face into the pillow.

Ted watches his young lover and sighs.

A knock comes to their door and he goes to answer it. "Matt?"

The older Hardy smiles at him. "Hi."

"How are you?"

Matt nods. He looks in at Cody. The younger man sits up and looks at him with sad eyes.

"How are you, Codes?" Matt asks.

"Okay," the younger man says.

"Matty!" Jeff calls. He stares at his brother, arms folded over his chest.

"You better go to him," Ted says.

"I should," Matt replies.

Cody hangs his head and lays back down.

"Jeff," Matt says as he looks at his brother, "this is your fight. I don't care. I have loved ones to take care of."

Cody quickly sits back up.

"What?" Jeff asks.

"You heard," Matt says.

Ted stares at the older Hardy.

"I wish you and Mark luck, Jeff."

Matt steps into the bedroom and closes the door.

Jeff's jaw drops.

"Do you mean that?" Cody asks.

Matt nods. "I'm sorry."

Cody flings himself off the bed and into Matt's arms.

"I'm so sorry." He looks to Ted.

The Million Dollar Brat smiles and moves toward them. Matt takes him into his arms as well. The three hug each other before Cody pulls the older Hardy to bed so they could cuddle and sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**************************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>************************************

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Man, my life has gotten a bit better. I got a job...well, the place I worked at for the holidays hired me back. I'm so happy. Even though I'm happy, I'm still saddened about my muses. Well, Matt got back together with Cody and Ted. That was a great thing. Those three belong with each other.

Hunter enters the living room. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting here...watching TV," I reply.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you be, old man?" I look up and smile at him.

Hunter shakes his head and sits down beside me. "Why are you out here?"

"Why not?" I look at him. "I mean, everyone else is asleep and the television is free."

"Good point. Whatcha watching?"

"A show."

Hunter sighs. "I can see that. What's it called?"

"Deadly Women."

Hunter stares at me.

"What?"

"Should I know something, Izzy?"  
>"No, I just like the show."<p>

The older man nods and drapes his arm over my shoulders. We watch the program and I doze off. I could feel myself falling over and I wake up. I look to Hunter, who is fully engrossed in the show.

"Interesting, huh?" I ask.

Hunter nods. "Man, you women are deadly."

"We're not deadly..." I think a moment. "Okay, we are, but men are deadly as well."

The older man nods again. "You dozed off."

"Well, duh. I got off of work around midnight. The store was very busy and cleaning took forever. I hate shoe-boxes."

Hunter chuckles.

I sigh. "You think Mark and John will get back together?"

"Do you?"

"To be honest...not really. Both are very stubborn men. They will let this ruin them."  
>Hunter thinks.<p>

"I don't care for an apology, but Cena wants them to apologize. If I cared what people thought of me, I would be on so many pills it wouldn't be funny. People can think what they want of me, but it ain't going to change a thing."

"True. What about the other couples? What do you think is going to happen to them?"

"Matt, Ted, and Cody are back together."

"Really?"  
>I nod. "They were meant for each other."<p>

"They are kind of cute."

I stare at him. "Anyways, Sheamus loves Jeff enough to let him go."

"You call that love?"  
>"If you love something, you have to be able to let them go. Sheamus loves Jeff and wants to be with him, but Jeff is siding with Mark and Sheamus is siding with no one because he's neutral...much like the Swiss. Alex and Alberto are missing Phil, but he's not going to go back to them. I'm afraid."<p>

"Afraid?"

I nod. I get up and turn off the TV. I left the entertainment room.

"You're not going to tell me?" Hunter calls after me.

I say nothing but walk away.

"Afraid? She's afraid?" Punk asks.

Hunter shrugs his shoulders. "She has a lot on her mind and plate. Having a job, heading a federation, writing..."

"Whatever." Phil leaves and goes back to his room.

Hunter sighs and gets up. He comes to my room and looks at me as I look over my Sudoku puzzle. I finish it and get ready for bed. Hunter walks over to me and lays in my bed.

"You have your own room, you know that right?" I ask.

"Your bed is better than mine," he answers.

I turn over to stare at him. I shake my head. "Night."

"Night."

_I just have a bad feeling._


	29. Chapter 29

**************************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.**************************************

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

The Walking Dead is such a great series. Man, I love it. I love the comics more though. I really think it's the multiple story-lines that it has, the relationships...

"What are you doing?" Hunter asks as he walks into my room.

"Thinking about The Walking Dead," I reply.

He rolls his eyes.

I turn to him. "What? I like that show. Don't you like it?"

"It is a really good show." Hunter takes a seat.

Alberto runs into my room. "He's gone!"

"Who's gone?" Hunter and I ask.

"Alex...he's gone."

Hunter looks at me as I raise my eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I called him and texted him. I haven't seen him for hours. He's gone," Alberto insists.

I get off the bed and go straight to Alex's room. I look around and notice some things missing. I sigh.

"What's going on?" I hear Punk ask.

I peek my head out of Alex's room.

"He's missing," Alberto says. "He hasn't returned my calls nor my texts."

I walk out of the room. "Well, some of his things are definitely gone."

Punk glares at me. "You know where he is."

"This time...no, I don't know where he is," I correct him. "I did get a bad feeling this might happen though. Didn't know it would be this soon."

"You're lying," Punk say.

I look at him and then, to all of my muses. I shake my head. "Believe what you will, but this time, I'm not lying. I don't know where he went off to. He could be out in the woods, he could be in a hotel, or he might be gone forever."

I walk out of the entertainment room.

"You don't think he really left, do you?" Hunter asks me as he follows me out.

I nod. "Some clothes are gone as well as other things."

"Why do you think he left?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I have no answers. I'll be right back. I'm going to check the mail."

"It'll be bills and junk."

"Still mail."

I walk to my mailbox and look it. Junk mail and a letter from Alex. I stare at it for awhile. I make my way back into the house and into my room. I sit down and stare at the letter.

"What is it?" Hunter questions.

"It's a letter from Alex," I answer.

We both stare at it.

"Are you going to read it?" Randy asks.

I look up at him leaning against the door-frame. "Maybe, but I'm afraid of what it might say."

Hunter stares at the young man. "What are you doing here?"

"Worried about Alex," he says.

I sigh and open the letter.

_Dear family,_

_ I'm sorry to be writing this letter, but I have to leave for a little while. I'm tired. Really tired about the house being divided. I want us to be a family again. I want us to be happy. No one's happy. John and Mark are miserable. Steven loves Jeff, but Jeff is too stubborn to see it and would rather side with Mark on this petty thing. I miss Phil, but he would rather not be with me and Alberto because we refuse to choose a side. Randy and Glenn will always side with Mark as well as Steve and Mike. Wade and Morrison sided with Mark because Jeff got sick with worry. I'm happy that Matt finally got back together with Ted and Cody. They deserve each other._

_ I'm not sure that I'll be back. I would like to think so. When I do come home again, I hope my family is whole again. I'll miss you guys._

_Love,_

_Alex_

I reread the letter over and over silently to myself.

"He's really gone," Alberto says, looking in over Randy's shoulder.

I nod and hand over the letter.

Randy reads it before handing it to Alberto. The Mexican reads it and sighs. He takes the letter and leaves.

Randy looks at him. "I'm sorry."

I smile. "Don't worry about it. I already forgave everyone."

"I know you have, but I feel like I owe you."

"You don't."

"I'm going to talk to Glenn." Randy smiles and leaves.

Hunter and I remain silent.

"You think this will reunite the house?" Hunter asks.

"Whose to say?"

Hunter nods. "You think he'll come back?"

I look to him. "Yeah...he might bring company with him."

The older man stares at me and shakes his head. "Great...more muses."


	30. Chapter 30

****************************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.****************************************

**Chapter Thirty**

Well, it's been a few months since anyone has seen or heard from Alex. John and Mark have gotten back together, but it's tentative. John has still yet to move back into Mark's room and they haven't had any sex since they got back together. Don't ask me how I know that, but I do. Jeff and Steven are back together. Jeff seems happier as well as the Irishman. Punk has been keeping Alberto company. I would like to say that they have gotten back together. Okay, they have. Punk's been asking me everyday if I knew anything, I just give him the same answer. "No." He doesn't believe me.

So, Matt, Cody, and Ted went on vacation. They're going to be humping like rabbits...believe me. Wade and John Morrison have moved in with each other. They're very cute. Steve and Mike are still together as well as Randy and Glenn. Zeke and Heath have welcomed Justin into their lives. They make an odd cute couple. Hunter is still single and likes hanging in my room. Go figure.

I lay in my bed thinking about Alex. I wonder about what's he doing and if he's okay. Call it the mother in me. I mean, he is my muse and now he's gone. I feel so sad that he's gone. I mean, the family's back together but not really.

"Still thinking about Alex?" Hunter asks me.

I nod. "I miss him."

"We all do." The larger man comes into my room and lays next to me.

"You really didn't get to know him."

"I knew enough."

I nod.

"Did you have fun yesterday?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"You got to hang out with friends and eat at one of your favorite restaurants."

I smile. "I did have fun. Even though it was a busy day. The food was great and the meeting was okay. I got to meet my new director."

"You don't like him do you?"

"He's okay. It's just the fact that his partner is making the schedule before we get to Dragon*Con. Lame."

"That's smart."

I look at Hunter. "Right. There are panels that I want to go to, but I have to work. If I want to go, I would have to switch with someone. Last year, we got there, looked at the program, decided on what panels we wanted to see, and then made the schedule."

Hunter just nods.

The doorbell goes off. I get up and answer the door. There is a note left on the doorstep. I look at it and scan the area. I take the note and go back inside.

_Dear family,_

_ I hope that everyone is doing fine. I'm good. I just miss everyone._

_ I'm traveling right now. I met some interesting people along the way. I hope to be home soon._

_Love,_

_Alex_

I smile. "Alex is okay."

"What?" Phil asks.

"Alex is okay. I just got this note."

He takes it from me and reads it. "He'll be home soon."

I nod.

"I'm going to tell Alberto."

I watch as he runs through the house. I go back to my room and sit on the bed.

"Who was it?" Hunter asks.

"Alex left a note saying that he'll be home soon."

"Nice."

"I have a feeling that he'll bring somebody with him."

"Yay...more muses."

I stare at him and just smile.


	31. Chapter 31

****************************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.****************************************

**Chapter Thirty-One**

I got to wrestle for some professionals. Let me tell ya, it was really awesome. I had fun and I'm really proud of my battle scars. I have this one bruise across my lower back, one on my boob, and many more. One of my wrestler friends might be signing onto ROH. Awesome. I would love to have a match with him before he leaves us though and he become famous.

Anyways, the family is doing okay. John and Mark are together. He moved back into Mark's room, but they're not having sex. At least that is something. I'm not going to complain. Mark is frustrated though. I can tell. He just grumbles at everyone and yet smiles when John's around. I feel for the big guy.

I wander to the living room and see Punk looking out the window. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Alex," he replied.

I just stare at him.

"He said that he's coming home."

"Soon. He said soon."

"And? I want to be the first one that greets him."

I nod and walk to the kitchen.

"Sorry," he said.

I stop in my tracks and turn my head. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the hell I put you through."

"Don't worry about it. I already forgave you, Punky."

I could see him smile. I continue on toward the kitchen. I'm really hungry. I try to find something to eat. Nothing is very appealing. I go to my room and grab my keys. I decide that sushi would be best. So, I decide to go one of my favorite sushi restaurants.

I get a table and take a seat. I look over the sushi menu and become hungrier. I place my order, wait, and scan the restaurant. There are other people here which is good cause I'm not alone. I did a double take at the door.

Alex waves at me and I smile. He comes over and sits.

"How are ya?" I ask.

"Good," he replies. "You?"

"Better now that I got to see you. Whatcha been up to?"

"Hanging around, traveling, trying to find myself."

I nod. "Life treating you okay?"

"Just fine." He fiddles with my straw wrapper.

"What's wrong?"

He gives me a crooked smile.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't. How's everyone?"

"Almost close to normal. John moved back into Mark's room. Jeff and Stephen are back together. They're so cute, don't you think?"

Alex nods.

I study him for a bit before adding, "Punk and Alberto are together and missing you."

"They're together now?" He looks are me.

I nod. "They're keeping each other strong...hoping that you'll come back. Punk has been sitting by the window. He wants to be the first one to greet you."

"That's so sweet."

My appetizer comes and I slowly eat.

"Izzy...I want to come home."

"You know you can come home any time."

"I know. It's just..."

I tilt my head. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I've met someone." He looks down at his hands.

I slowly nod. "Okay. Do you like this person?"

"He's very sweet and charming. He makes me laugh. He's been helping me a lot through this rough time."

"Understandable...what about Alberto and Punk?"

"That's the thing. I love them both dearly...it's just that...well..."

"You love this guy as well. I get it."

Alex smiles.

"If Alberto and Punk love you like I know they do, they will understand."

Alex nods.

"Alex?" a man calls.

We both look to the voice.

"Sonofabitch," I breathe.


	32. Chapter 32

******************************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.******************************************

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

So, I didn't tell the guys I saw Alex on my day out, but Hunter could tell or thinks that I might have saw him. I want to tell them, but I just didn't know how.

Punk comes into my room and frowns. "What's wrong?"

I sigh. "I have to tell you something."

He stares at me as he sits down.

"Um...I saw Alex a few weeks ago."

"What?" He jumps up quickly. "Is he okay? Is he coming home?"

"He's fine. He's coming home."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"He...um."

"He what?"

"He's doing fine and he wants to come home, but he's afraid."

Punk sits back down and stares at me. "Afraid? Why is he afraid?"

"Can you truly say that our family is healed?"

"Well, yeah."

"Yes and no, Phil," I reply. "Everyone is okay but not really. They're not happy, truly happy. John and Mark haven't had sex since they got back together. They're happy but not like before."

"Everyone else is happy."

"Ted is worried that Matt would leave Cody and him again if he sided with Jeff on another argument."

Punk opens and then closes his mouth.

"Stephen is glad that Jeff's back in his life, but he is afraid that if another argument starts and he doesn't choose a side, he'll lose Jeff."

Punk sighs. "Okay, you're right."

"Alex has found someone and he's in love with him."

The tattooed man turns to me.

"He's afraid that you and Alberto will hate him for it. I promised him that I won't tell, but if he comes home with this new guy...I'd rather have you prepared."

Punk stares at him. "I love Alex no matter what. If he brings someone else in, I will love that person as well."

"You really think that?"

"I would hope so. I would like to think so."

I nod. "Just love him and respect his decision."

"I will. Alex and Alberto took me into their relationship. They didn't have to. I mean...look at me. I can be very stubborn and caustic at times."

"I know that."

"But they loved me regardless." He looks at me. "I will love Alex and the new man in his life."

_Let's just hope so,_ I think.

He smiles at me. "I'm going to go wait."

I nod. "Have fun with that."

"Alberto keeps me entertained."

"Really? By making out with you?"

"Sometimes..."

"I swear...you two are becoming just as bad as Cody, Ted, and Matt. Hell, you're getting as bad as Morrison and Wade. I walked in on them in the entertainment room, naked...yeah."

"I bet it was hot."

"It was. It really wasn't cause I wasn't in the mood for it."

Phil chuckles and leaves my room just as Hunter walks in.

"So...Alex does have a new man in his life," Hunter says.

I nod.

"Does Phil know who this new man is?"

I shake my head.

"HE'S HERE!" Punk shouts.

Everyone runs to the living room just as the door opens. Alex steps in with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hi," he greets.

"Alex!"

"How are you?"

"Welcome home!"

"We missed you!"

The young man takes it all in stride. I feel happy that he's back.

Alberto and Punk stands in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Alex says.

"It's okay," Alberto replies. "As long as you're home, we're happy."

"We love you, Alex," Punk says.

"I know." Alex shoves his hands into his pockets. "I have something to tell y'all."

Alberto looks to Punk.

The door opens again and he enters. He smiles at everyone.

"Hi, Dwayne," I say.

"Hi," he greets back. He looks to Punk and Alberto.

"We need to talk," Alex replies.

Hunter pulls me back to my room. "So?"

"Yeah," I reply.

He nods.

We both sit down and think.


	33. Chapter 33

******************************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.******************************************

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

So a lot has happened since Alex came back with Dwayne in tow. Alex, Punk, Alberto, and Dwayne had a conversation about Alex and Dwayne's relationship. On the outside, I know that Punk and Alberto were okay. Mentally and emotionally not quite sure.

Hunter sits in my room while I work on my novel. I'm always working on my novel. It's what I do and the fact that I have one fan, who is a good friend of mind, that is breathing down my neck for me to finish the sequel to my first novel. That's what I've been trying to do.

Alex and Dwayne have a room next to Alberto's and Punk's. Sometimes, Alex goes and sleeps with the two leaving Dwayne to his own devices. They have yet to come together as a couple. I don't think they ever will. I sense that Dwayne wants to keep Alex to himself, but he wants Alex to be happy. Punk and Alberto want Alex to themselves, but they want him to be happy as well. This is going to get complicated.

Anyways, I look over my book and try to break it apart. I took the wrong turn somewhere in the story and I'm at a block in the road.

"You've been staring at thing for like two hours," Hunter grumbles.

"Okay," I reply. "It's my job to stare at the screen and write."

"I want to do something fun."

"Then do it."

"But I don't want to do it by myself."

I look up from my work and stare at him. "Stop being a baby."

"I'm not being a baby."

"You're whining like one."

Hunter rolls his eyes. He goes back to staring off into space.

"What's on your mind?"

"Alex."

I slow my typing to a stop.

"I'm wondering if it's best if he continues his relationships. I mean, I know he loves Punk and Alberto and he loves Dwayne, but in the end, someone is going to get hurt. I fear that it might be him."

"You think that they'll give him an ultimatum in the end?"

Hunter nods. "They love him, but they want his love solely for their own."

I sigh. "I have a sense that Dwayne will love Alex no matter what."

"You think that?"

I nod. "I see it in his eyes. He lets Alex do what he wants and doesn't complain. He wants him to be happy. If being with Punk and Alberto as well as him makes Alex happy, then he can be with AP."

Hunter makes a face. "AP?"

"Alberto and Punk."

Hunter nods an understanding.

"Your thoughts on Mark and John?"

"They love each other, but I don't know how long Mark can hold out."

"Yeah." I get up and walk down to the basement.

Cena looks up at me and smiles. "What's up?"

"Nothing, R-Truth," I say as I sit next to him. "Is everything okay with you and Mark?"

"Things are fine." John tilts his head. "Why?"

"If things are fine...why aren't you two having sex?"

John goes red. "That's personal, Izzy."

"Personal or not, I think Mark has suffered enough."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Don't. Just listen." I rub my hands together. "I understand that you're still mad at him for what he did to me, but I've forgiven him. He loves you...more than you know. I don't know why, but the big lug loves you. He has suffered enough. You need to move on from whatever you're feeling towards him and love him again. Just forgive him and love him."

I get up, kiss his forehead, and walk away.

Cena stares at the plasma for a long while. He gets up and goes to the bedroom that he shares with Mark. The older man lays on the bed reading. He looks up at John.

"What's wrong, baby?" Mark asks as he closes his book.

John takes off his shirt as he makes his way to the bed. He kisses Mark. "I love you."

Mark smiles and draws the younger man to lay against him.

…

Hunter looks up from my laptop.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Reading over your work."

"It's crap."

Hunter shrugs his shoulders. "I like it."

"You would."

"I think it's great. A story about a half-dragon/half-human woman fighting against the evils of a War God and her dragon brethren and helping her in her quest are two dragon-slayers, a shape-shifter, an earth creature thing, and dragonmancer...what's not to like?"

I stare at him.

Justin and Heath come into my room as red as red can be. Zeke follows right behind them with a sheepish smile on his face.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I question.

"Mark and John are having fun," Zeke says.

"Loudly," Justin and Heath add.

Hunter and I look at each other and laugh.

"Y'all want to watch a movie?" I ask.

Justin nod and go comfortable on the floor by pulling off my large pillows off my bed. Heath went and got snacks with Zeke's help. Hunter picks out a horror movie while I put my laptop away.

"I can hear them from the stairway," Heath says as he comes in with Zeke.

Again, Hunter and I look at each other and laugh. We go on to enjoy the movie.

_One couple down, _I think as I pop some M&Ms into my mouth.


	34. Chapter 34

********************************************Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.********************************************

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

I would like to say that everything is okay. It is, but then again, it's not. Tension built again revolving around Alex. Like I thought Punk and Dwayne were at each other's throats. It started after Thanksgiving. Everything was going well. We just had dinner and were sitting around prepared to watch a movie. Dwayne mentioned something to Alex, it was an insider thing. Punk didn't like it and since then, Punk and Dwayne have been at it.

Alex has been trying to get them to stop. Soon, Alberto jumped into the fray and sided with Punk. Alex was losing the battle. Dwayne was always by his side comforting the young man.

Christmas was somewhat peaceful. Everyone exchanged gifts and we ate dinner. Dwayne kept mostly to himself so war wouldn't start. Punk and Alberto kept Alex away from the older man. I can see the hurt in both of their eyes. Something has to give.

I sit in my room thinking of how to help the new couple out. I really didn't like my options, but they were all that I had. Someone is going to get hurt and I really didn't want it to be Alex.

Hunter lays in my bed staring up at the ceiling. Yeah, he has taken Randy's place, but I don't care. Randy is happier with Glenn.

"What are your plans?" he finally asks.

"Well, I'm going for the most direct approach," I answer.

He sits up. "Is that wise?"

"No, but it's better than doing nothing."

Heath runs into my room, breathless.

"What?" Hunter ask.

"They're at it again," he says. "Punk took a swing."

I look to Hunter and we both leave. We hear the yelling before we even hit the stairs.

"You don't deserve him," Punk says. "We love him!"

"I love him too!" Dwayne fires back. "I took care of him, I wiped away his tears, I love him."

"You don't know what love is."

"I know that I would give anything and everything to make him happy."

"Enough!" Hunter yells.

They look to us. Steve held Punk back from taking another swing at the older man.

"Good God," I say. "What the hell is wrong with you, Punk?"

He glares at him. "What's wrong with me?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with you? Can't you see that this is hurting Alex? He loves you, Alberto, and Dwayne. Are you jealous that he has so much love or the fact that he's with Dwayne and not solely yours and Alberto's?"

"He's ours," Punk says. "We loved him first and Dwayne will just hurt him. He'll just leave like the Rock does."

I stare at him. "But Dwayne here is my Muse. Why would he leave?"

Punk shuts his mouth.

"He's not Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson. He's Dwayne 'The Muse' Johnson. I see the love that he has in his eyes for Alex and the same for Alex. He loves Dwayne and wants to be with him. Can you accept that or no?"

Alex steps to Dwayne's side. "I understand if you don't accept my love for Dwayne, but I will not leave him. He's been there for me...when I needed someone, he was there. I love you and Alberto, Punk."

"I think that Alex was here to bring you and Alberto together, Punk," Hunter said. "I mean, even though Alberto and Alex were together first, you and Alberto fell madly in love with each other. I think you and Alberto should stay together and Alex and Dwayne should be together. You can still be friends, but I don't want Alex to stress out about making everyone happy."

"That might cause him to run away again," I add.

Punk stares at Alex. "Do you love him?"

Alex nods.

"And you still love me and Alberto?"

"Who wouldn't love you both?"

"Me," Hunter says.

I hit him.

"Just saying," he replies. "They're not my type."

"This isn't about you," I say.

"Would you rather be with him than us?" Punk asks.

"I want to be happy," Alex answers. "If you nor Alberto can accept that I'm with Dwayne, then I would rather be with Dwayne."

"But we love you."

"I know and I love the both of you, but if it comes to it, Dwayne makes me happy. He makes me laugh and feel like I'm the only man in the world. I would rather we all be friends if this much friction is going to happen between all of us."

Punk sighs.

Alberto comes up behind him and hug him. "I think it's time to let him go."

Punk nods. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Alex says. "Let's just remember the good times."

The three men hug before Alex goes to Dwayne's side.

"Hallelujah!" Hunter says. "Let's get ready for the New Year."

I nod and watch as all of my Muses gather around. Morrison sits in Wade's lap. Matt is flanked by Cody and Ted. Punk and Alberto sit by themselves while Alex and Dwayne sit in the corner. Glenn and Randy gather the food with Cena and Mark helping them. Heath, Zeke, and Justin look through the music list. Mike and Steve get the drinks. Hunter dictates everything. Sheamus and Jeff make out. The New Year will prove interesting.

Damn, I have a lot of Muses.

**~The End~**

**A/N: Well, I'm going to end this story here. It's been a blast writing this story and I like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope y'all stick around for my other works.  
><strong>


End file.
